InuYasha Truth or Dare LinkLord Style!
by LinkLord
Summary: Come here and submit ideas! All the InuYasha characters do the will of me and a select few friends. Come and submit new dares, questions, etc. ! We all love to see these losers squirm, so come and enjoy! Read and review, please!
1. Introductions, the first dares

**Hiya everyone! Welcome to my first InuYasha fic! At least...I think it's my first one.**

**Inuyasha: Would you shut up already?**

**Back off, dog-boy! This was inspired by somethingQueensomething. It's a Truth or Dare thing.**

**Inuyasha: You're kidding right?**

**No. I own nothing!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LinkLord: Hiya folks! Let's get out first clients in here. (looks at list)

Inuyasha

Kagome

Koga

Miroku

Keylala

LinkLord: Come on down, everyone! (the people from the list randomly pop into existance next to him)

Inuyasha: Hey, why is Keylala here?

LinkLord: I like Keylala!

Koga: And I'm here because...?

LinkLord: Shut up, I hate you, go jump off of a cliff.

Koga: Okay then.

LinkLord: To start off, I'll get a couple of my friends in here. How 'bout...Vrael and Eitak?

(a boy and a girl pop out of nowhere)

Vrael: You finally made an Inuyasha fic, huh? It's about time.

LinkLord: Shut up.

Eitak: Hey, why isn't ---- here?

LinkLord: Oh, you mean ----? I didn't put him in the fic yet because he doesn't have a nickname.

Kagome: Let's just get this over with!

LinkLord: Zip it, lover-girl! All right, if you say truth, you gotta answer a question truthfully. If you don't answer truthfully, your fate depends on who you are and how much I like you. If you get dared and you don't do the dare, you've gotta spend an entire dare session with Naraku listening to his evil ranting of doom.

Everyone: NOOOOOO!!!

LinkLord: Eitak, you have got someone in mind?

Eitak: Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Truth.

Eitak: (LinkLord whispers some InuYasha facts into her ear) Is it true you're a pathetic half demon and your older brother Sesshomaru is way stronger than you?

Inuyasha: THAT'S A LIE!!!

Eitak: Durza?

LinkLord: You lied, Inuyasha. Let's see...you're the only one who gets dared next time.

Inuyasha: You like me, then, don't you?

LinkLord: Don't push your luck, kitty. Miroku, truth or dare?

Miroku: Truth.

LinkLord: Do you always flirt with girls no matter where you go INCLUDING Sango?

Vrael: ESPESCIALLY Sango?

Miroku: N..n...no. Of course not!

LinkLord: Ooh, too bad for you. TACKLE HIM! (everyone in the room tackles Miroku and pins him to the ground) Let's see...Vrael, you have an idea?

Vrael: Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: Dare.

Vrael: I dare you to kiss Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NO-- (stops as Kagome kisses him)

Vrael: Any other ideas?

LinkLord: Yeah! Koga, truth or dare?

Koga: Truth.

LinkLord: Is it true you're madly in love with Kagome?

Koga: Yes.

LinkLord: HE TOLD THE TRUTH! IT'S AMAZING!!!

Vrael: Now what, Durza?

LinkLord: I dunno. Who hasn't gone yet?

Keylala: Mew!

LinkLord: AWWW!!! I forgot about you, you cute little bundle of fur! (hugs) Okay, truth or dare?

Keylala: Mew!

Vrael: Did you catch that?

Eitak: Nope.

LinkLord: I dare you to sit on Inuyasha's head for the entire next chapter. All right, bye-bye everyone! Submit your dares and I'll need at least two reviews before I make chapter 2. See ya!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	2. The next dares, Roll 1 Voting

**All right, time for chapter 2!**

**Inuyasha: I thought you said that you needed two reviews?!**

**I changed my mind.**

**Inuyasha:**** Let's just get this over with.**

**I**** own nothing!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LinkLord: Okay, back to the session! Last time, Keylala was dared to sit on InuYasha's head, Kagome was dared to kiss InuYasha (which I enjoyed) and that's all that matters. Before we begin, I want you to know that I have put enchanted necklaces around the neck of ALL the characters. When I call them by a certain name they do certain things. Now let's get a few more people in here. (looks at the evil cursed list...thing...)

Naraku

Sesshomaru

Naraku: What is this?

LinkLord: It's truth or dare!

Naraku: You're kidding, right?!

Sesshomaru: This is because of that stupid fangirl, isn't it? I HATE YOU FANGIRL!!!

LinkLord: Sesshomaru, be quiet or I'll make you listen to Naraku's evil ranting of doom.

Sesshomaru: NOOOO! Anything but that!!!

Inuyasha: So does this mean that I'm not the only one who gets dared?

LinkLord: Unfortunately, no. And now let's welcome another great friend of mine, Renee!

Renee: Wowz!

LinkLord: Renee, didn't you have a dare for Inuyasha?

Renee: Yeah. Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Truth, I guess.

Renee: Do you love Kagome?

(silence, a tumbleweed rolls by)

Inuyasha: Umm...yes? (he's immediatly tackled by Kagome who starts planting kisses all over his face) ACK! Make it stop! Make it STOOOP!!!

LinkLord: Kagome, you can take Inuyasha's clothes off later! Right now we've got more important matters.

Sesshomaru: Like...?

LinkLord: Like your dare!

Sesshomaru: Oh, sonnofa...

LinkLord: Okay, let's see...it's from one of our viewers, lady ranko! Cheers to the first dare that came from a viewer! (cheering in the background) Okay, lady ranko writes:

_can sesshy join? Dare him to kiss a fangirl, ME! Yeah I'm obsessed with Sesshomaru.  
Sessh: This Sesshomaru will do no such deed.  
Me:whines and gives puppy eyes But Sesshomaru-Sama!  
Sessh: No!  
Me: not even if I told you I am a fox deamon.  
Sessh: It makes it better bu-  
Me: YAY! I LOVE YOU SESSHOMARU!  
Sessh: You have informed me of that already.  
Me: I know I just wanna make sure you don't forget it.  
Sessh: Belive me, you have told me enough times to last a life time... cringes at the amount of times told  
Me: how 'bout a second lifetime.  
Sessh: NO!_

LinkLord: Wow, she's one tough fan! Alright Sesshomaru, you heard the dare. (snaps his fingers and lady ranko appears) Kiss her.

Sesshomaru: I most certainly will not! I won't do it.

LinkLord: You're right! I forgot the popcorn and the tape recorder! Brb! (vanishes)

Vrael: I swear, he gets wierder every day.

Eitak: Be quiet.

Sesshomaru: Now's my chance to run for i--

LinkLord: I'm back, and I've got the popcorn! (sits down) Now hurry up or I'll make you listen to Naraku's evil ranting for two whole chapters.

Sesshomaru: You're blackmailing me, aren't you?

LinkLord: I sure am. Now get cracking, romeo.

Sesshomaru: Ugh. (leans forward, but lady ranko grabs his head and kisses him straight on as LinkLord explodes into a mad cackling fit. They stay that way for several minutes, then Sesshomaru breaks away frantically and randomly picks up a bar of soap, scrubbing the inside of his mouth as LinkLord continues to laugh)

Inuyasha: What does he find so funny about this?

Vrael: I don't know, dude. I just don't know.

LinkLord: Phew! Okay, now that I've calmed down--

Eitak: Mustard.

LinkLord: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!

Mustard: Jerks. (hops off...somewhere)

Vrael: Now that we've gotten our daily dose of stupid, we'll get the next roll.

Everyone: What?

LinkLord: Oh, we didn't tell you guys? Every few chapters or so we have a roll to see who has to spend an afternoon with me trying to make up the jokes.

Eitak: It's torture, of the worst kind!

LinkLord: Everyone, including our clients and reviewers, vote on who has to do it. And...NOW!

Miroku: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha.

Kagome: Naraku.

Keylala: Mew!

Mustard: Why am I still here? Oh yeah...I vote for Ketchup! He's had it too good for too long!

Naraku: All of you fools.

Koga: Inuyasha.

LinkLord: All right! Next chapter we'll find out who the winner is! Byebye for now!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	3. Roll 1 Result

**Time for chapter 3.**

**Inuyasha: This one will be even more depressing, I can tell.**

**Naraku: My evil ranting isn't so bad!**

**(rolls eyes) Suuure it isn't, Naraku. I own nothing!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LinkLord: Greetings. Last time, Inuyasha admitted that he loved Kagome, Sesshomaru got dared to kiss lady ranko, and we held a raffle for the first roll. Now then, before we see who the winner is, let's get a few more guests! (looks at list (again))

Kikyo

Hakudoshi

Kohaku

LinkLord: Before you ask, this is a nice game of truth or dare.

Hakudoshi: Feh! I don't need this. It wastes my time.

LinkLord: You're gonna go flirt with Kagra, aren't you, squirt?

Hakudoshi: Shut up...

Kikyo: What is Inuyasha doing here?

Eitak: Both of you shut your yaps.

Sesshomaru: I take orders from no one!

LinkLord: Oh, be quiet emo-boy.

Sesshomaru: (slams headfirst into the ground) Stupid necklace...

LinkLord: Now then, I don't like Kikyo very much and Kagome may be cute but then again Kagome never does anything helpful and Kikyo is the one who killed that one witch and planted the gimungo tree to hold off those rats.

Kikyo: And why don't you like me?

LinkLord: Zip it, traitor girl.

Kikyo: (slams headfirst into the ground)

Eitak: Hey Durza, didn't you have another dare from somebody?

LinkLord: Hang on, I'll check...k, kadee writes:

_i dare inuyasha to tell kagome who he is going to chose her or that clay pot of a kikyhoe kagome i love you dont worry about kikyhoe ill get rid of her thanks oh ya lord Sesshomaru will you kill kikyhoe for me i hate her she is a and jaken is mean to rin when you are gone make him pay thanks love you guys bye for now  
kadee  
ps if you dont do it sheeshy then i will tell inuyasha about the sheeshykags stories where you 2 make out oh and dont get mad that i called you sheeshy because linklord told me to_

Inuyasha: That's the stupidest dare I've ever heard of!

LinkLord: Oh yeah, I forgot about Rin. Anywayz, do it Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No!

LinkLord: You sure?

Inuyasha: Absolutely.

LinkLord: Okay then. (snaps his fingers, and Inuyasha and Naraku vanish) Now then, any other dares, guys?

Vrael: Kohaku, truth or dare?

Kohaku: Truth.

Vrael: Is it true that Naraku brought you back to life with the Sacred Jewel shards?

Kohaku: That is the absolute truth.

LinkLord: Correct.

--MEANWHILE--

Naraku: First I will kill the wretched Kikyo, then I'll kill her mystical glowing puppets that keep defying me! Next I'll send Kohaku to kill his older sister Sango who failed to bring me the Tetsuaiga-- why did I even need that stupid thing anyway?-- and then---

Inuyasha: Make it STOP!!!

--BACK AT...WHEREVER WE JUST WERE--

LinkLord: Anyone else got a dare?

Eitak: LinkLord, I have a dare for you.

LinkLord: Say what?

Eitak: Durza, truth or dare?

LinkLord: Dare, I guess.

Eitak: I dare you to...kiss me.

Vrael: O.O

LinkLord: If you say so. (kisses her) Now then, anyone else?

Vrael: O.O'

LinkLord: Nobody? We have to end the chapter here?

Vrael: O.O'

LinkLord: Vrael, that's enough.

Vrael: Sorry.

LinkLord: T/.\T Whatev. Hakudoshi, truth or dare?

Hakudoshi: Dare.

LinkLord: I dare you to ask me a dumb question.

Hakudoshi: What kind of dumb dare is that?

LinkLord: Perfect!

Vrael: Durza, truth or dare?

LinkLord: What is wrong with you people?! I'm the host!

Vrael: Truth or dare?!

LinkLord: Fine! Truth.

Vrael: Why the heck did you just kiss Eitak? On the lips?

LinkLord: You know, you must have the IQ of a jellybean not to know the answer to THAT question.

Vrael: Perhaps, but I want to hear you say it. (takes out tape recorder)

LinkLord: I hate you so much. BECAUSE I LOVE HER YOU DUNCE!!! Alright, any last-minute dares? If they're for me, I swear you people will suffer the wrath of Hades, weilding the Grim Reaper's scythe!!!

(about a dozen people freeze in mid-type and decide NOT to dare me to do something)

LinkLord: No? That's what I thought (smart move). I'll end the chapter here. Oops, but first the winner of the first roll. Let's see, I'll tally the votes:

Naraku: 1.

Ketchup: 2.

Mustard: 1.

Sesshomaru: 4.

Inuyasha: 4.

Kikyo: 1.

Kagome: 1.

Keylala: 1.

LinkLord: Oops, we have a tie! Submit 1 more review for either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha to decide who has to spend time with me making the jokes. Until then, so long!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	4. Dares Galore and Inuyasha's Betrayel

**Chapter 4 time!**

**Inuyasha: Has anyone else voted yet?**

**Well as I write this right now I say no. Not yet. BUT WE'VE GOT A NEW DARE! EVERYONE DO THE LIMBO!!!**

**Inuyasha: Oh, for the love of...**

**(grabs Inuyasha's hand and starts limboing) HOLD THE GOD ---- POLE STRAIGHT!!!**

**Inuyasha: He owns nothing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LinkLord: All right, let's get back to business. Last time Inuyasha refused a dare and was forced to listen to Naraku's evil ranting of doom--

Inuyasha: I can still hear it! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

LinkLord: --which you can tell is a very good punishment, and I got dared for the first time. Now a few more guests. (looks at the evil list)

Jinenji

Kagra

Kaede

Rin

LinkLord: Come on down! (the people randomly pop into existance)

Kaede: Child, what have ye done to me?

LinkLord: Old lady, why do ye care? (laughs)

Kaede: Why I never...!

LinkLord: Oh, give it a rest, ye old hag!

Kaede: (slams headfirst into the ground) Ooohhh...

LinkLord: Yeah yeah, groan groan to you too.

Jinenji: Why am I surrounded by people? Where's ma?

(a random lady jumps up from the reviewers screaming ''Jinenji!!! Mommy's right here!!!)

Vrael: O.O

Eitak: Creepy.

LinkLord: (gasps) OMG JINENJI, YOU'RE, LIKE, MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!

Everyone: O.O'

Jinenji: Character? Ma, what's a character?

Ma: Beats me, Jinenji.

LinkLord: Even though you're not that smart...ANYWAYS, we got a great dare for Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: I hate you all.

LinkLord: Okay, Sesshomaru is dared by...Sesshomaru-no-mine! This person writes:

and when his turn roles around again...

youkai-fang pops up, pushes Naraku to Sesshomaru's left, then Inuyasha to his right.

"My dare. You have to sit between these two for the next 3 chapters." /tosses a chocolate bar into his lap/ "and your not allowed to eat that. but you have to leave it there for the next three chapters."

she disappears leaving a blank faced Sesshomaru between two happy faced enemies.

Sesshomaru: No, I DON'T like it! I will not sit between those two while you tempt me with my favorite food!

LinkLord: Okay then, you have a nice date with Naraku. (raises his fingers to snap)

Sesshomaru: OKAY, OKAY!!! Don't do that! Fine.

LinkLord: Fantastic! (picks Naraku and Inuyasha up, then sets them on either side of Sesshomaru) And now for the temptation! (tosses a chocolate bar in his lap) For the next three chapters.

Sesshomaru: Did I mention how much I hate you people?

LinkLord: Shut it, emo-boy.

Sesshomaru: (slams headfirst into the ground) Ugh! You're squishing my chocolate!

LinkLord: Then I suggest you don't talk unless you are answering a dare. Alright, anyone else?

Vrael: Durza, truth or--

LinkLord: (slaps him upside the head) No more dares for me!!!

Vrael: OW!!!

LinkLord: Don't make me put a rosary on YOUR neck too!

Vrael: I'll be quiet.

Eitak: Durza, truth or dare?

LinkLord: I'll get you for this. Dare.

Eitak: I dare you to have a staring contest with Naraku.

Naraku: Ha! I am the staring champion! Bring it on!

LinkLord: All right. (sits cross-legged in front of Naraku and stares right into his eyes)

Vrael: This is gonna last for a long time, isn't it?

Eitak: Yep.

LinkLord: (staring)

Naraku:(staring)

Vrael: They're like statues or something.

Inuyasha: Hey Sesshomaru, you gonna eat that chocolate bar or what? Better eat it before it melts!

Naraku: (still staring) Yeah Sesshomaru! Give in to temptation and do it!

Sesshomaru: I DESPISE ALL OF YOU!!!

LinkLord: Which reminds me! Eitak, I can't read this dare because of your dare so can you read it for me?

Eitak: Sure! It's from...LinkLord's cousin. she says:

_I dare one of them to be stuck in a room alone for the whole next chapter!_

Vrael: Wow. Pretty short dare. Alrighty, who volunteers?

Jinenji: If Ma's watching I'll do it.

Eitak: Perfect! Now what?

LinkLord: I dunno. Oh, we just got another vote!

Eitak: And it's for...SESSHOMARU!!!

Sesshomaru: Why me? WHY ME?!

LinkLord: (breaks away) Oh, wait!

Naraku: I WIN!!!

LinkLord: Shut up and listen for a minute. We have two more votes, and they're both for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (gulp)

LinkLord: Ooh, and we've got some more dares. Let's see...LostForeverWithoutYou writes:

Truth:Inuyasha has to tell Kagome his feelings for Kikyo

Dare:Inuyasha has to kill Kikyo

LinkLord: Well, well, well! Apparently THIS particular fan doesn't like Inuyasha too much. Well, you all heard the dare!

Inuyasha: After this is over, you will all DIE.

LinkLord: Just like the color pink!

Inuyasha: What?

LinkLord: Nvm. Alrighty, pick your choice, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Remind me what that one part of your summary was.

LinkLord: You mean when I said ''We all love to see these losers squirm''?

Inuyasha: DIE!!! (tackles him)

LinkLord: Sit, boy.

Inuyasha: (slams headfirst into the ground) How can YOU use the necklace?!

LinkLord: Because I'm the --beep-- author. Now shaddup and pick.

Inuyasha: Ugh! Truth.

LinkLord: Kagome, would you come here for a sec?

Kagome: All right!

LinkLord: Do it, Inuyasha, or would you like to go back to the empty room with Naraku?

Inuyasha: NO, PLEASE, NOT THAT AGAIN!!! Fine. Kagome, I love Kikyo.

Kagome: SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!(slams headfirst into the ground) (twitches)

LinkLord: (laughing) That's always funny.

Kagome: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (cries into LinkLord's chest)

LinkLord: (thinking) _Well, this is akward. _(speaking) There...there? (akwardly pats Kagome on the back) Wow, this is gonna take awhile. I'll take her to the other room until she calms down, but until then, Eitak, you're in charge. (walks off carrying a crying Kagome and shuts the door behind him)

Eitak: SWEET!!! Okay, let's see. Another dare...from kadee.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, the person who made me tell who I loved more. I hate him/her.

Eitak: Well, you'll get over it! kadee writes:

_i have a turth ? 4 inuyasha and if he lies u can tell kagome that inuyasha said she was the uglyest being in the world and make him suffer through sits i vote inuyasha just because he is a 2 timer jerk sry u have to handle with him kagome but hang in there he really...nevermind just ask linklord if u could watch episode 58 and hear what he saies good luck tell sesshy he is awsome and kikyo i hate her sesshy linklord good luck ull need it soon trust me if i no kagome she will be crying 4 a while because of u no who stupid i is such a...ugh bye the story rocks again good luck_

Eitak: Whoa. Talk about crash and burn!

Naraku: Did somebody say burn? (randomly presses a button that appears out of nowhere and LinkLord's bed gets scorched)

Eitak: Wow, Durza's gonna KILL you, Naraku.

LinkLord: Okay, I think that she's calmed down...

Inuyasha: Ugh! What is wrong with you people and making me reveal that I said Kagome's the ugliest being in the universe?!?!

Kagome: SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! (slams headfirst into the ground)

Kagome: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (cries into LinkLord's chest again)

LinkLord: (sighs) Here we go again. Remember, Inuyasha, you have to spend an afternoon with me making the jokes.

Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: I HOPE YOU SUFFER YOU MANGY MUTT! SIT!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGH!!!! (slams headfirst into the ground) (twitches more)

LinkLord: Okay, everyone. That's it for now, and I've gotta go calm Kagome down...again. See ya next time! (walks out off the room with Kagome (again))

Eitak: See ya next time, folks! Byez!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	5. New Dares and an Evil Plan

**Now for Chapter 5.**

**Inuyasha: Oh JOY.**

**You're just mad because you had to spend an afternoon with me making the jokes.**

**Inuyasha: Duh.**

**Anywayz, I own nothing. Enjoy! OR ELSE. Oh, and I finally found out how to use the line. FEAR THE LINE!!!**

**

* * *

**

LinkLord: Alright! Last time we had a major overload of dares resulting in a over 1,000 word chapter, Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart (so what else is new?) and Inuyasha ALSO won the first roll. Now back to the session!

Inuyasha: No new guests?

LinkLord: Can't think of any right now. Oh, and sit boy.

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!! (slams headfirst into the ground) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

LinkLord: Because of you, Kagome won't go anywhere without me.

Kagome: Hold me! (jumps into LinkLord's lap)

LinkLord: She's been doing this for the past day and a half. Anyways, anybody got a new dare?

Eitak: Looks like lady ranko has returned with two more dares.

LinkLord: Aah, yes. lady ranko. Our first reviewer. (swears for no reason)

Vrael: O.O WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?!?!

LinkLord: It seems that there are more InuYasha fans than there are Zelda fans.

InuYasha fans: DUH.

Eitak: And this is bad WHY?

LinkLord: My Zelda fanfics, espescially Chorus of Souls, which has eight chapters, will soon be famous for having the LEAST amount of reviews and hits. Chorus of Souls has SEVEN chapters and only 8 reviews. That's in, like, two months! This story is five days old. Nine reviews with only five chapters. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ZELDA FANS TODAY?! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A PATHETIC BUNCH OF--

Vrael: He's doing it again.

Eitak: Yep. Bet ya five bucks he'll be at it for the next several chapters.

Vrael: You're on. But first let's shove him in the closet so we don't have to listen to him.

Eitak: Agreed. (shoves Durza into his closet and closes the door with a snap) Aah, sweet quiet!

Vrael: Now then, on to lady ranko's first dare! For...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I hate you all.

Vrael: Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Truth.

Kagome: I'm gonna go be with Durza. (goes into the closet and shuts the door behind her)

Vrael: Is it true you're a stupid and idiotic mongrel?

Inuyasha: That is the **BIGGEST** lie I have **EVER** heard!!!

Vrael: Well lady ranko says its true. Now then, how would Durza punish you? Oh, yes. I can't lock you alone in a room because of sesshomaru-no-mine's dare--

Eitak: Which reminds me. Jinenji! Into the empty room.

Jinenji: Is Ma watching?

Eitak: (sigh) YES, YOUR GOD --beep-- MOTHER IS WATCHING!!! NOW GET THE --beep-- IN THERE!!!

Jinenji: O.k. (walks into the empty room and closes the door behind him)

Vrael: But the punishment is...YOU HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!!!

Everyone: O.O

lady ranko: (laughing)

Inuyasha: Fine, gimme the dress! And NO peeking, fangirls.

SEVERAL DISTURBING SECONDS LATER...

Inuyasha: I hate you all so very much.

Eitak: And now a question for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: lady ranko, I swear if this is what I think it is I am NOT attending the wedding.

Vrael: O.O

Eitak: Umm...oookkkaaaayyyy...Sesshomaru, truth or dare?

Sesshomaru: Hmm...they both seem so VERY unappealing. And LinkLord never said what would happen if we chose neither.

Naraku: Which reminds me, I have a few chapters to live before he KILLS me for torching his bed.

Sesshomaru: Fine. I guess truth.

Vrael: Is it true that...O.O

Sesshomaru: ...

Vrael: O.O

Eita: ...?

Vrael: O.O

Inuyasha: (glaring at nobody in particular)

Vrael: O.O

Naraku???

Vrael: O.O

lady ranko: (waiting impatiently)

Vrael: O.O

Eitak, lady ranko and Sesshomaru: READ THE GOD --beep--ING QUESTION ALREADY!!!!!

Vrael:O.O

Naraku: I think he's frozen from shock. (waves hand in front of Vrael's face)

Vrael: O.O

lady ranko: Well someone ELSE read it, then!

Eitak: (carefully takes the note from Vrael) Is it true that...lady ranko is forcing you to marry her?!

Inuyasha: Da f--beep--?

Sesshomaru: True.

Eitak: Apparently so.

(a priest suddenly appears out of nowhere)

Random Priest: Do you, Sesshomaru, take lady ranko to be your--

Sesshomaru: Hey, genius! We've still got at least two chapters until the wedding!

(LinkLord and Kagome walk out of the closet)

Vrael: You owe me five bucks, Eitak.

Eitak: S--t!

LinkLord: Oh, yeah! Sesshomaru's wedding! I'm holding it in two chapters.

lady ranko: You are?

LinkLord: Yep. Everyone currently in the fic at that time will attend!

Sesshomaru: Oh GOD. Now I'll be humiliated in public.

Kagome: So? I'm embarrassed in public every day.

Inuyasha: How?

Kagome: Because I have to be with you, you dress-wearing freak!

Inuyasha: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!

LinkLord: So don't worry, lady ranko! We'll hold your wedding on chapter 7 of the fic!

lady ranko: Whatev.

LinkLord: Okay, I'm pretty sure we've got another dare somewhere-- (looks at his scorched remains of a bed) MY BED!!!!

Naraku: CRAP!!!

Narrator: Because of unneccessary violence protrayed in this scene, this scene will be replaced with a rabbit-head:

(\/)

Naraku: (snapping sound) AAUUGGHH!!! My legs! Augghhh!!!! (cracking) That's not supposed to bend that way!!! (popping sounds) Oh, lord!!!

(back to normal)

LinkLord: That'll teach ya!

Naraku: (wimpering in pain)

LinkLord: Okay then, where's that next dare? Hmm...aha! Here it is! AnimeGirls9194 writes:

_i am mad at InuYasha HOW COULD U, U 2 TIMING BASTARD! also i hv a dare for... Koga!! i dare u to french Kagome infront of InuYasha! p.s. everyone rocks except, Kikyo, InuYasha and Naraku cause i dont like u! (can u bring in Shippo pls!)_

LinkLord: Ouch. Looks like THIS particular fan has a special grudge against a particular dress-wearing male half-demon.

Inuyasha: What else is new? (cries)

LinkLord: Too bad I forgot my camera. So Koga, you heard the dare.

Koga: If this is truly the dare, then AnimeGirls9194 is my new idol! (takes Kagome by the arms and kisses her on the lips with Inuyasha practically turning red from jealousy and anger) Aah, sweet dares! Keep 'em coming!

LinkLord: Not so fast, lover-boy. I am in debt to gaara's4ever because she posted a dare back in chapter 2 and I haven't done it yet, so I'm doing it now just because she knows where I live and I don't want her stabbing me with a pitchfork.

Sesshomaru: Can I eat this chocolate now?

LinkLord: NO!!! Anywayz, the dare is for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Oh, for the love of--

LinkLord: Relax, Fluffy!

Sesshomaru: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

LinkLord: Is there a problem, Fluffy?

Sesshomaru: (grumbling)

LinkLord: The dare is for Sesshomaru to kill Jaken because he's too mean to Rin.

Sesshomaru: S--t! If I had known that before I would've killed him a long time ago! Eh, I'll do it next chapter.

LinkLord: Why...?

Sesshomaru: Because Jaken and Rin aren't here yet.

LinkLord: Oh yeah! They'll be here next chapter along with Shippo, Sota and Gramps.

Eitak: (whispering to Vrael) And Itachi...

LinkLord: What was that?

Vrael & Eitak: NOTHING!!! (smile innocently)

LinkLord: For the last time! NO. FKING. CROSSOVER. CHARACTERS!!!

Vrael: We get it, Lord of all things Midna-related!!!

LinkLord: Don't push me...anyways, I think we'll end the chapter here. I gotta get revenge from when those two (points to his two friends) locked me in the closet. See ya soon!

Eitak: Don't worry! Me and Vrael have a plan to get rid of Mr. Bossy here for at least a whole chapter!

Vrael: Next time you'll see if it worked! But until then, byez!

* * *

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	6. A Plot Revealed and a Singing Duo

**Sesshomaru: Finally, I can be free of this wretched dare!**

**WHERE'S MY LITTLE FLUFFY BALL OF LOVE?!?!**

**Sesshomaru: Eitak and Vrael gave him some sort of wacky potion and now he's going ballistic...in the BAD way.**

**COME HERE MY LITTLE FLUFFYKINS!!!**

**Sesshomaru: Not if my life depended on it!!!**

**BUT FLUFFY...!**

**Sesshomaru: MY NAME IS SESSHOMARU!!!**

**DON'T MAKE ME HUG YOU!!!**

**Sesshomaru: Lord help me...the wack-job over there owns nothing.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LinkLord: FLUFFY!!! WHERE ARE YOU FLUFFY?!

Vrael: Last time we had another dare from lady ranko and me and Eitak hatched an evil plot to make Durza go crazy. Thankfully its working...though a bit TOO well if you know what I mean.

LinkLord: DOES SOMEONE NEED A HUG?!?!

Eitak: Thanks to the potion we're free to do whatever we want until the end of the chapter, when the potion will wear off and Durza will totally kill us.

Vrael: But until he does, let's go nuts! All right, Goddess Of The Heavens has a dare for Inuyasha, Koga AND Sesshomaru. Let's see...Inuyasha's dare is to kill Kikyo and tell Kagome everything he said about loving Kikyo was a lie and he still loves her...and then to kiss her.

Kagome: (slaps Durza) SNAP OUTTA THIS FREAKY TRANCE!!!

LinkLord: MY NAME IS DURZA!!!

Kagome: No, you IDIOT! Snap out of it! (slaps Durza)

LinkLord: HI KAGOME!!! MY NAME IS DURZA!!!

Vrael: That's not gonna work.

Inuyasha: But just in case, where's my Tetsuaiga?

Sesshomaru: I can just tell mine will be bad. I hate you, fangirls! Why do you always force me to do stuff I don't feel like doing? But after the wedding I'll get a divorce and then you'll never bother me AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

Vrael: Oops, right! New guests. Let's see...how 'bout Shippo, Jaken and Rin?

(they pop into existance)

LinkLord: (squeals fangirl-style) OMG YOU ARE LIKE THE CUTEST LITTLE GIRL EVER!!! GIMME A HUG!!

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, who's the crazy boy?

Jaken: Rin, for once you ask a decent question.

Sesshomaru: I honestly reply; I don't know, Rin. Oh, and (stabs Jaken with his laser whip thingy) good riddance.

Jaken: AAUUUGGHHH!!! WHY, LORD SESSHOMARU?!?!

Sesshomaru: Aah, the only dare I've ever enjoyed. All right, do it Inuyasha.

LinkLord: I WANT A HUG FROM FLUFFIKINS!!!

Sesshomaru: Well, you're not GETTING a hug from fluffikins.

LinkLord: GIMME A HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Vrael: Maybe we shouldn't have made the potion so strong.

Eitak: Agreed, He's freaking me out. Anyways, Inuyasha, kill Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Feh. (stabs Kikyo with the Tetsuaiga and she gasps, then falls to the floor, dead)

Eitak: Wow. Heartless!

Inuyasha: Oh shut up! Kagome...I lied about loving Kikyo, and I still love you. (kisses her)

Vrael: And we have another dare! Let's see now...Sesshomaru and Koga have to sing the song ''Girlfriend'' by that one artist that Durza's obsessed about.

Sesshomaru: You're kidding, right?

LinkLord: WHERE'S MY 'LIL FLUFFKINS?!

lady ranko: BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!!!

LinkLord: FLUFFY!!! WHERE ARE YOU, FLUFFY?!

Sesshomaru: Why me...? All right, all right!

Eitak: SING IT!!!

Sesshomaru and Koga:

_**Girlfriend**_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_------------------------------------_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_---------------------------------------_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you''re so delicious!_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive._

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? (echoes)_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious (tell me if that's not the right words)_

_And how, YEAH! I'm the mother ------- princess!_

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm RIGHT. (echoes)_

_----------------------------------------_

_She's, like, so whatever!_

_And you can do so much better._

_I think we should get together now..._

_AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKIN' 'BOUT!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_-------------------------------------_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_-----------------------------------------_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me!_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me._

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again!_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear._

_Better yet, make your girlfriend DISAPPEAR!_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again! (echoes: and again, and again!)_

_Because..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She's, like, so whatever!_

_And you could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now..._

_AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKIN' 'BOUT!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_OH!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cuz I can, 'cuz I can do it better!_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?!_

_OH!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cuz I can, 'cuz I can do it better!_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_HEY! HEY! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_NO WAY! NO WAY!_

_Think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_No way! No waaaaay..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_No way! No way!_

_You know its not a secret!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_No way! No WAAAAAY..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_Think you need a new one!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Voice 1: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!_

_Voice 2: Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me!_

_Voice 1: NO WAAAAAAAAY!!_

_Voice 2: You know it's not a secret!_

_Voice 1: HEY HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!_

_Voice 2: Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_No way! No waay! Hey HEY!_

_**End of Girlfriend**_

Sesshomaru: My fangirls will be teasing me about that for weeks.

Koga: I don't mind! It was for MY fangirls!

Sesshomaru: I think my fangirls are demented or something.

LinkLord: (singing song annoyingly)

Vrael: Oh god, it's almost end of chapter. Join me in the countdown before we're destroyed?

Eitak: Why not?

Vrael and Eitak: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

LinkLord: What happened? I...MY ROOM!!!

Eitak: CRAP!!!

Vrael: It was worth it. Well, seeing as Durza's about to completely kill us, review while we still have enough breath to reply.

LinkLord: I'M GONNA FRIGGIN' OBLITERATE YOU!!! As for the rest of you, prepare for lady ranko's wedding!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	7. A Very Short Wedding and 1,000 dollars

**Vrael: Oww...my spine...**

**Eitak: He beat the living snot outta you!**

**Vrael: Shut up...**

**Well now that that's taken care of, let me get a few things straight. But before that, I own nothing!**

* * *

**#1. No dares during the wedding.**

**#2. Sesshomaru may NOT try to escape through the window. (Sesshomaru: Curses...)**

**#3. lady ranko is the only one allowed to call off the wedding, or declare a divorce. (Sesshomaru: Double curses...)**

**#4. Anyone who fails to comply to these rules is sentenced to 1 hour of listening to Naraku's evil ranting.**

**Also...**

**Don't poke the priest.**

LinkLord: All right then! Let's get this wedding started!

lady ranko: Yay!

Sesshomaru: Somebody kill me...

Priest: NOW may I do my job, Master Durza?

LinkLord: Hmm...well first I have to take you to the living room. I made it into a church-like themed...thing.

Priest: Hury up. There's a funeral at midnight and I don't want to miss it.

LinkLord: Who died?

Priest: Some frog called Jaken.

Sesshomaru: I am not attending the funeral.

LinkLord: This way, everyone! (leads them into the living room)

Rin: Yay! I'm the flower girl! (tosses flowers)

Eitak: Apparently I'm the lady of honor...or something like that.

LinkLord: And I'm best man...lucky me...

Priest: Present the rings.

LinkLord: (thinking) _How did I get this ring anyway? _(speaking) Right here. (hands the priest guy a ruby-encrusted ring)

Eitak: Here's the other ring! (hands the priest an emerald ring)

Priest: (hands the rings to Hana (lady ranko) and Sesshomaru)

LinkLord: Start the ceremony. We don't have all day.

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Miss Hana and Lord Sesshomaru in holy matramony. Sesshomaru, do you take lady ranko to be your wife?

Sesshomaru: Whatever.

Priest: And do YOU, Hana, take Lord Sesshomaru to be your husband?

lady ranko: I do!

Priest: If there is anyone here besides Lord Sesshomaru who knows of a reason why these two should NOT be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.

(silence)

Priest: Very well. (closes the book) You may kiss the bride.

Sesshomaru: Now is that really neccessary--?

lady ranko: (squeals and kisses Sesshomaru directly on the lips)

Priest: Thank goodness that's over. (turns to LinkLord) Where's my 1,000 dollars?

LinkLord: Say WHAT?!

Priest: I performed this marriage at your house as you asked. Now give me my payment.

LinkLord: Ugh! Curse my softness... (gives the priest a check)

Priest: Thank you. (turns and walks out the door)

lady ranko: Thanks for holding my wedding, LinkLord!

Sesshomaru: I hate you in a way that I never thought possible, author.

LinkLord: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now then I'll end the chapter here because the reviewers are practically knocking my door down because they weren't allowed to dare this chapter. Bye!

* * *

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	8. Magic Pants and Durza's Insanity

**Time for Chapter 8.**

**Inuyasha: Will this one be as short as last time?**

**It's longer than chapter 1.**

**Kagome: That's really not saying much seeing as chapter 1 was only 500 something words.**

**Pffft! Who CARES what you say? I own nothing, except for me.**

* * *

LinkLord: Welcome everyone! Last time we had lady ranko--I mean, Hana's-- wedding.

(silence)

Vrael: That's it?

LinkLord: It was a very short chapter, dude. Just a little over 450 words. Oh, and by the way, thanks.

Vrael: For what?

LinkLord: Because of your stupid potion, every once in a while I'm forced to say something stupid.

Eitak and Vrael: SWEET!!!!

LinkLord: Shut up! OR I'LL SMOTHER YOU WITH MARSHMALLOWS!!!

Everyone: O.O

LinkLord: ARGH, S--beep--T!!! I can't stop doing that!

Vrael: This I can live with.

Eitak: That was creepy.

LinkLord: Live with it. Anywayz, do we have any new dares? Aah, it seems like we do have a new dare.

Eitak: So what does it say?

LinkLord: DANCE DANCE DANCE!!!

Everyone: O.O'

LinkLord: Ugh! Stupid potion...

Eitak: It seems to me like you MEANT to do that.

LinkLord: Well, I... (anime sweatdrops) Of course not!

Jinenji: Can I come out now?

LinkLord: HE'S STILL IN THE FRIGGIN' CLOSET?!?!

Eitak: Whoops...

LinkLord: Yes Jinenji, you can come out.

Jinenji: Thank you.

Eitak: Anyway, any new dares?

Inuyasha: Not that I know of.

Kagome: Nope.

Kikyo: (dead)

Vrael: What was the point of that?

Eitak: Seriously.

LinkLord: No point. I just wanted to make sure everyone remembered she was dead.

Vrael: Not that I don't think that is interesting, but...WHY?

LinkLord: Because I'm feeling random.

Vrael: Okay then, any new dares?

LinkLord: Not at the moment. Oh, wait, someone has a dare for someone to date them. Let's see...Sango! Sango has to go out with some dude called DemonLrd who until now had been concealing himself for more reasons than one.

Vrael: Sicko.

LinkLord: Backstabber.

Vrael: Hmm...tushei.

LinkLord: Anyway, let's...O.O'

Eitak: What? Let's...what?

LinkLord: O.O'

Vrael: He's frozen from shock. Wait, what's that book in his hands?

Eitak: Let's see...something like the Sisterhood of the Magic Pants or something. Why the heck was this even in his room?

Vrael: I don't wanna know, Eitak. What's it say on the back?

Eitak: I can't tell, he set the book down.

LinkLord: O.O'

Vrael: How do we wake him up?

Eitak: Well, this always works for him. reaches over and slaps LinkLord with a loud SMACK

LinkLord: (shudders) NEEMER-MIEMER!!!

Vrael: Now I'm all confused.

Eitak: Why were you frozen from shock?

LinkLord: This book is cursed!

Vrael: Say what?

LinkLord: I swear! The author was demented!!!

Eitak: And just what were you staring at?

LinkLord: Something horrible...

Eitak: (blushes)

LinkLord: NOT THAT YOU NINNY!!!

Vrael: Thank god. But what was it?

LinkLord: On this book! Do you know what's on the back?! A list of rules! Rule 5 or 6, I think it was. I'm not gonna risk looking at it again.

Eitak: What did it say?

LinkLord: 'Rule 5 or 6; You may not let a boy take off the pants. You may, however, take them off in his presence.'

Eitak: WTF?!?!

Vrael: **O.O**

LinkLord: I swear, the pants are out to get me!!! IS ANYONE WEARING MAGIC PANTS HERE?!

Vrael: Horrible...so horrible...

Eitak: My head! My HEAD!!!!

Kagome: This reminds me of the time I found Inuyasha with Kikyo cheating on me.

Inuyasha: I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!! SHE WAS BORROWING--

Kagome: Your c--?

LinkLord: THIS IS A CHILDREN'S SHOW, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! CAN WE PLEASE KEEP THE VIOLENCE PG OR LOWER?!

Vrael: The words are imprinted into my skull. I can't make it stop...

Eitak: HORRIBLE!!! EVIL, VILE, NASTY, DESPICABLE!!!

LinkLord: I know! It's horrible!!!

Narrator: We'll end the chapter NOW. It's going to take a professional therapist to calm this trio down.

Vrael: MAKE IT STOOOOPP!!!!!

* * *

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	9. Author's Note: A Party

**This is a note. I am very sorry for the streak of short chapters, but I plan to make up for it by presenting a new, fun idea! A sleepover thing. I invite people from the reviewers to appear in the story and have a party with them! If you're too late and the party's already over by the time you read this, screw you. SUCKER!!! (ahem) Anyway, submit your information in the following order:**

**Name:** No you stalker-obsessors, I don't want your friggin real names. You can make them up.

**Gender:** You'll see why later. For all you sickos out there, prepare to be disappointed.

**Favorite Hobbies:** Just do it. Don't question me or you can't come anyway.

**Favorite Color:** Before you ask, let's just say I'm curious...and hyper...

**Favorite Food:** No, I'm not a stalker! Sheesh...

**Friends you may want to invite:** For you sickos out there, I am not among your ranks. BEAT IT.

**Things you'd like to do at the party: **Obvious reasons. If they're not obvious to you (laughs manaically) You're on your own, pal!

**Questions you have:** I AM GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU. But not today. Today we party.

**Now then, we will not be having any dares during the party. Before you come after me with knifes and pitchforks, know that we will have a closet and we'll play Spin the Bottle. Until then, PIE FOREVER!!!**


	10. The Party Pt 1

**All right, time for the par-tay!**

**Inuyasha: Somebody kill me.**

**Okay. (raises scythe)**

**Inuyasha: I WAS F---ING KIDDING!!!**

**Oh, MAN! I own nothing.**

* * *

LinkLord: All right now! Last time-- 

Narrator: Don't say it. We don't want you freezing from shock again.

LinkLord: Who the heck ARE you, anyway?

Narrator: Some nerd who's paid to narrate your parties.

LinkLord: I didn't say I'd pay you to narrate!

Narrator: It was a Mr. Sesshomaru or something.

LinkLord: O.O (eye twitches)

Sesshomaru: Maybe I should run now.

LinkLord: (takes out his scythe and starts zooming after Sesshomaru, who yelps and runs away screaming like a fangirl) GET BACK HERE YOU TRAITOROUS LITTLE ----!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU YOU ----! YEAH, YOU'D BETTER RUN! ----ING ----!!!!

Eitak: Umm...we'll be right back...

LATER...

LinkLord: Well now that I'm calm and I've fired the Narrator, let's meet our first guests! Please welcome Hana Tashio and Rin!

(cheering)

Hana:Yay!

LinkLord: So, what do you want to do now?

Hana: T.T

LinkLord: ...

Hana:T.T

LinkLord:...

Hana: T.T

LinkLord: The mangos are over there.

Hana: . YAY! (runs off to the mangos)

Rin: Mr. Durza?

LinkLord: Yes you adorable girl?

Rin: Where is Lord Sesshomaru?

LinkLord: In the closet with Naraku.

Sesshomaru: MAKE IT STOP!!!

LinkLord: Next guest is Sonoko Kororo!

Kagura: Why didn't she just change her name to Idiot instead?

Sonoko: leaps at Kagura and starts beating the s--t out of her

LinkLord: Also, near the end of the party we'll have a singing duo perform after we all get drunk.

Inuyasha: We'll be getting drunk?

LinkLord: Well, me and Vrael will get drunk on sugar.

Inuyasha: Is anyone here good with snappy wordplay?

Everyone: (shakes their head)

Inuyasha: Curses...

LinkLord: Anyone else wanna get drunk on sugar?

Everyone: Why not?

LinkLord and Vrael: SWEET!

Inuyasha: I believe the word is ''sweets''.

LinkLord: T.T

Vrael: Where's a bottle of fleas when you need them...?

Inuyasha: ACK! I HATE fleas!

Vrael: Which makes them even more desirable...anyway, you were saying, Durza?

LinkLord: There will be three parts. Part 1 is for the first guests and spin the bottle. Second is the actual party with more guests. Then number 3 is for me and Vrael to sing a couple songs.

Vrael: Thankfully I'll be too hyper from candy to notice. Come to think fo it, Durza, you're hyper enough to do it and not be embarassed WITHOUT the sweets.

LinkLord: Yes. Your point?

Vrael: Holy crap. You're gonna let your hyperactivity take over during the party, gobbling down hundreds of pounds of candy, then set off a chain reaction of sugerrush that will eventually explode into one fast-moving kid!

LinkLord: And...?

Vrael: I like the way you think.

FredFretBurger: Nachos!

Vrael: **WHAT THE CRAP?!**

LinkLord: Fred, leave. This is not a Billy and Mandy party.

FredFretBurger: I can spell my name! F-R-E-D-F-R-E-T-B-U-R-G...E-R! FREDFRETBURGER! Yes.

LinkLord: Leave. (snaps his fingers and FredFretBurger vanishes)

Vrael: What was the point of that?

LinkLord: Comedy, my friend. Sweet, sweet comedy.

Hana: Is my sister here yet?

LinkLord: Whoops, I forgot. Please welcome Hana's sister, Katsumi!

Katsumi: Sis, why are people dressed up like Inuyasha characters?

Inuyasha: (growls)

LinkLord: Anyway, time for Spin the Bottle!

Vrael: But we've only got two boys and about five girls.

Hana: No, four girls. Rin won't be playing.

Rin: But I got my pajamas! (shows incredibly cute set of pajamas)

LinkLord: Looks more like a fairy princess outfit. Oh well. (sets the bottle down) Let's see...Inuyasha! Koga! You two will play.

Koga: Hoorah! Spin the Bottle! My favorite game! (sits down)

LinkLord: (rolls his eyes) I wonder why...anyway, someone take a spin.

Hana: (spins the bottle)

Bottle: (spinning)

Hana: (watching the bottle spin)

Bottle: (watching Hana watching the bottle spin)

Hana: (watching the bottle watching Hana watching the bottle spin)

Bottle: (watching Hana watching the bottle watching Hana watching the bottle spin)

Hana: (watching the bottle watching Hana watching the bottle watching Hana watching the bottle spin)

Bottle: (watching Hana watching the bottle watching Hana watching the bottle watching...wait, who's watching who again?)

(the bottle stops pointing at Koga)

Koga: (jumps up) YIPEE! Where's the closet?

LinkLord: (points. Koga grabs Hana's arm and pulls her into the closet where they re-emerge a few seconds later, Hana looking blank and Koga looking happy)

LinkLord: My turn! (the boys back away and Durza spins the bottle so fast it seems to be whirling like a top...wait, it is whirling like a top...this game is WIERD...)

Bottle: (spinning)

LinkLord: (bored)

Bottle: (watching LinkLord be bored while spinning, then stops pointing to...

**(dramatic music)**

SONOKO KORORO!!!)

Sonoko: I like the color of blood.

LinkLord: Then I shall enjoy this.

Sonoko: Why? Are you a vampire?

LinkLord: Maybe. (grabs Sonoko, who bolts for the closet dragging LinkLord across the floor) A little enthusiastic, are we? (the door slams and kissing sounds are heard inside much more than once)

Eitak: Hmph.

Vrael: You're jealous, aren't you?

Eitak: (slaps Vrael)

Vrael: WHAT THE F--- WAS THAT FOR?!

Eitak: Hmph. (turns away as an unconscious LinkLord is dragged out of the closet by Sonoko)

Vrael: I don't wanna know what happened.

Katsumi: My turn! (spins the bottle, which shortly spins before stopping at Inuyasha)

LinkLord: Wha...what happened?

Sonoko: You're quite the kisser.

LinkLord: No, I was quite the KISSED.

Inuyasha: Let's get this over with. (walks to the closet with Katsumi, who's skipping while holding his hand)

LATER...

LinkLord: Okay, everyone. We're preparing to start the party.

Everyone: (groan)

LinkLord: Shut it! We'll also be playing Spin the Bottle again during the party.

(a cheer goes up)

LinkLord: What is wrong with you people?!

* * *

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	11. The Party Pt 2

**All right, time for the par-tay!**

**Inuyasha: Somebody kill me.**

**Okay. (raises scythe)**

**Inuyasha: I WAS F---ING KIDDING!!!**

**Oh, MAN! I own nothing.**

LinkLord: TIME TO PARTY!!! But first, welcome Brianne, Mia and Autum the forest fairy!

Autum: Hi!

Mia: COOLIO!!!

Brianne: That's a lot of snacks.

Vrael: We get first dibs on the snacks! Eitak, list of said snacks?

Eitak: Let's see:

_Cosmic Brownies_

_Doughnuts_

_Chocolate-Chip Cookies_

_Pixie Sticks_

_Twizzlers_

_Zebra Cakes_

Eitak: And much more.

LinkLord: You know the drill?

Vrael: On three!

LinkLord: Agreed.

Vrael and LinkLord: One...two...THREE!!! (they pounce on the snacks amid a shower of sweets and start gobbling everything down)

Eitak: Whoa. Durza's a sugar-freak.

LinkLord: AND PROUD OF IT! (rips into a Zebra Cakes pack)

Vrael: GIMME MORE SNACKS!!!

Eitak: They're already hyper, espescially Durza.

Hana: Will there be any left?

Eitak: I got thousands of pounds of candy. Even Durza and Vrael combined can't eat that much in one sitting.

LATER...

(everything is a blur as people are literally bouncing off of the walls, clapping as three certain figures grab their titles as the center of attention. Rin, Shippo and LinkLord dashing around at the speed of light)

LinkLord: OMIGOSHTHISISSONEATISN'TITNEATGUYSITHINKIT'SNEATHAHAHAHA!!

Shippo: OMGTOTALLY,LIKE,ILOVESUGARCAN'TGETENOUGHOFSUGARWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Rin: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

Vrael: Go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go!!!

Sesshomaru: Good thing I didn't have any. Hana, where's the video camera? (Hana hands it to him and he turns it on and begins filming)

LinkLord: THISISFUNI'VENEVERMOVEDTHISFASTBEFOREWELLMAYBEONCEATTHATONEPARTY!

Rin: OMGYOUMEANTHISPARTY?

LinkLord: GASPHOW'DYOU KNOW?TEEHEEHEEHEE!!!

Hana: Omg, they are CRAZY.

Vrael: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

LinkLord: GOTTAGOGOTTAGOGOTTAGOGOTTAGOGOTTAGO!!!!

Hana: Has he been watching Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?

Eitak: Sadly yes.

Sesshomaru: Can't wait for when they sing. Oh yeah. (whistles and the three literally freeze in mid-air) Time for Spin the Bottle. (they scream and tackle Sesshomaru, who yells and is pinned to the ground) Note to self. Never give the author increased amounts of sugar.

LinkLord: (whips the Bottle out of nowhere and rams it onto the ground, then the girls crowd around as he spins it)

Bottle: (scared of the hyper dude)

LinkLord: (watching the bottle be scared of the hyper dude)

Bottle: (watching the hyper dude watching the bottle be scared of the hyper dude...I'll just stop right there...)

Bottle: (points at Mia)

Mia: Oh snap... (LinkLord grabs her and zooms into the closet, where there's a thud followed by a kissing sound and LinkLord zooms back out, followed by a staggering Mia) He tackled me...

LinkLord: DOITAGAINDOITAGAINDOITAGAIN!!! (jumping up and down, his eyes wide and wild)

Eitak: Creepy, but cool. (spins the bottle and it stops pointing at Vrael)

Vrael: (temporarily snaps out of his hyperness) Oh, you've gotta be kidding me. (hyper again) LET'SGOLET'SGOLET'SGO!!! (drags her in, kisses her, then drags her back out)

Eitak: Whoa...

Rin: OMIGOSHTHISISSOFUNIWANTMORESUGAR!!!

LinkLord: NOTIFIGETITFIRST!!!

Mia: Hold on there, cowboy! We're still playing.

LinkLord: MARSHMALLOWS!PICKLESARECUCCUMBERSSOAKEDINEVIL!!!

Autum: Okay then. sits down

Mia: (spins the bottle and it stops pointing at Inuyasha, who's examining his nails. Mia grabs him and leads him to the closet, kisses him once, then takes him back out)

LinkLord: IWANNASINGWANNASINGWANNASING!!!

Eitak: Slow down there! Fine, you can sing. See ya next chapter folks, when these ballistic hyper people get REALLY out of control!

LinkLord: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!DANCING!!!

Eitak: Umm...okay, we'll da-- (zooom!!!) Wow, he moves fast.

(LinkLord, Shippo and Rin are in the middle of the room just bouncing all over the place, moving at the speed of light with Brianne, Mia and Vrael)

LinkLord: OMIGOSHTHISPARTYISSOFUNIWONDERWHATWESHOULDDONEXT?

Rin: OMGWESHOULDTOTALLYLIKEDOAKARAOKEBECAUSEIT'DBEFUNHAHAHA!!!

Shippo: ILIKERIN!!!

Sonoko: Things just got REALLY wierd around here.

Eitak: You said it. Review while they still have any sanity left.

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	12. The Party Pt 3

**All right, time for the par-tay!**

**Inuyasha: Somebody kill me.**

**Okay. (raises scythe)**

**Inuyasha: I WAS F---ING KIDDING!!!**

**Oh, MAN! I own nothing.**

* * *

Eitak: Okay, now we are gonna sing. Vrael and LinkLord will sing it. Oh, and apparently Psycotic Gothic Chick wants to ask LinkLord out.

Mia: Was she even a guest?

Eitak: Who cares? Go for it.

Psycotic Gothic Chick: LinkLord, will you go out with me?

LinkLord: OMGSUREWHYNOTBUTFIRSTIWANNASING!!!

Eitak: Of course you do. LinkLord, what song?

LinkLord: NINJAOFTHENIGHT!!!

Mia: Huh?

Eitak: LinkLord, get onstage.

_**NINJA OF THE NIGHT**_

**Vrael: Hmmm...**

**(LinkLord comes onto the stage)**

**LinkLord: (laughs once) I'm a ninja! It's your birthday! I'm a ninja! It's your--**

**Vrael: Q-- Quiet! I'm tryint to concentrate!**

**(they both glare at each other)**

**LinkLord: Dude, we're ninjas! We graduated from Ninja Tech!**

**Vrael: Yes, but that MEANS respecting what it means to be a ninja.**

**LinkLord: No, dude, I'm gonna be at parties-- dude, people are gonna be at parties and they won't even know I'm there! They'll be like, ''Did you hear something TAD?'' and then they'll be like ''No'' and they look up and I'm all clinging up on the ceiling, and they'll be like ''What the-- a ninja?'' ''Awesome, it's a party!'' and I'll be like 'Just throw the cake up here, please!' Dude, I'm a ninja!**

**Vrael: No no no no! Don't exploit--**

**LinkLord: I'm wearing all black!**

**Vrael: Don't exploit the ninja! The nninja is calm! Repeat; calm!**

**LinkLord: Calm...yeah, I know, but--**

**Vrael: Okay, defense.**

**LinkLord: ...oh yeah?**

**Vrael: Strategy...**

**LinkLord: Yes!**

**Vrael: Eye of the Dragon.**

**LinkLord: Ohohohooooo...**

**Vrael: Feel the power of the energy from below.**

**LinkLord: We must go out and ninja in the night!**

**Vrael: You must start our quest.**

**LinkLord: Shall we?**

**Vrael: Yes.**

**Vrael: ♪Like the Shadow Serpent...silence is my veil!♪**

**LinkLord: Yes, and with percision of the cobra!**

**LinkLord and Vrael: ♪We know ancient STUFF and we have fun! Examples:♪**

**LinkLord: For instance!**

**Vrael: ♪In the confusion of a smoke bomb I can remove your bra and you wouldn't even notice!**

**LinkLord: ♪I can jump roof to roof and give all my friends free cable! It's BAD ASS!♪**

**Vrael: ♪I used my Chinese Star to pick the locks...and steal your car!♪**

**LinkLord: Wakano!**

**Vrael and LinkLord: NINJA OF THE NIIIIGHT!!!**

_**END**_

Eitak: Disturbing.

Mia: Very. (shivers)

Psycotic Gothic Chick: LET'S GO!!! (grabs LinkLord's arm impatiently and drags him off)

LinkLord: BYEGUYSSEEYALATER!!!

Eitak: He is gonna be sore in the morning. Read and review.

* * *

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	13. After the Apocalypse

**_Before we begin, I have an explination for my lack of updating. My computer went haywire and for the past months I haven't been able to log in. I hope you'll forgive this. Now please enjoy the chapter._  
**

**Ugghh...this...I don't remember this.**

** Inuyasha: What? Your face being ugly?**

** Sit, boy.**

**Inuyasha: (slams headfirst into the ground) OWWW!!!**

** Heh...heh heh...**

**Eitak: Ow, too much noise.**

**Vrael: (humming in his sleep)**

* * *

LinkLord: Man, what'd I do last night?

Psycotic Gothic Chick: You threw a wild party.

LinkLord: I did? Cool...

Eitak: Ughh...my head...

LinkLord: Why you complaining?

Vrael: Why are you NOT complaining?

LinkLord: I'm used to sugar. Oh, and by the way, we never finished DemonLrd's dare. Sango, you have to go on a date with him. Plus, he said he'd let me keep ten bucks if I let him marry you.

Sango: NOOOO!!!

LinkLord: Well I've heightened the punishment for not doing a dare.

Sango: What is it now?

LinkLord: YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO NARAKU'S EVIL RANTING OF DOOM FOR FIVE CHAPTERS STRAIGHT WHILE COOKING HIM DINNER!!!

Sango: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

LinkLord: That's what I thought. (shoves Sango out of the room with DemonLrd) Now then, I have an announcement. Every fifteen chapters we will have a deleted scenes chapter.

Eitak: Deleted scenes?

LinkLord: What happened after each chapter.

Eitak: Cool...my head...

Vrael: Stop complaining!

LinkLord: (raises an eyebrow)

Eitak: (wimpers)

Vrael: (cowers against a wall)

Psycotic Gothic Chick: I enjoyed last night.

LinkLord: I can't remember much of it, but apparently I did too. (rubs his head)

Psycotic Gothic Chick: So do I have to leave?

LinkLord: Eh, I don't really care. (randomly jumps into his bed)

Vrael: What the...what are you doing?

LinkLord: I dunno. Oh jeez, I feel another rant coming on...GUESS WHAT, EVERYONE?! I'M FLAMMABLE!!!

Eitak: Thank god we gave him that potion.

Vrael: That...was creepy.

Psycotic Gothic Chick: And just how do you know you're flammable?

Vrael: Please don't ask him that. Anyway, let's get a new dare.

Eitak: Durza, truth or dare?

LinkLord: BUTTERSCOTCH!!!

Vrael: O.O

LinkLord: AAUUGHH! (bangs head on a nearby table) Dare.

Eitak: I dare you to take another one of those loopy potions.

LinkLord: Oh, you've gotta be KIDDING me.

Psycotic Gothic Chick: (hands him a potion)

LinkLord: Oh well. (drinks it)

5 SECONDS LATER...

LinkLord: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Psycotic Gothic Chick: Wow, that stuff acts fast. Read and review.

* * *

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	14. Durza Unleashed and More Dares

**(spinning)**

**Vrael: The King of Craziness seems happy.**

**Eitak: A little TOO happy.**

**Vrael: What's wrong with you?**

**Eitak: I'm still tired from that one party.**

**(tries to do a backflip but decides not to halfway)**

**Vrael: LinkLord owns nothing.**

Vrael: Good day. Last time Durza threw a wild party and we dared him to drink another loopy potion.

Eitak: So, now we've got a few more dares.

LinkLord: LUMINATION!!!

Vrael: Hmm...it seems we made this one slightly too strong.

LinkLord: (picks up a staple gun)

Vrael: ACK!! Durza, put the staple gun **down!**

LinkLord: (swings it around randomly, and Rin tosses flowers around)

Rin: La lala lalala...

Hana: RIN!!! (pulls her out of the way)

Eitak: Let's see...a new dare from Rena Ryuugu!

Inuyasha: (sulks) Two dares, actually.

Eitak: O...M...G...Rena Ryuugu dares Inuyasha to KISS Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: _**WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!**_

Eitak: Can't you two manage some brotherly love?

Sesshomaru: I'd rather get a divorce with 'Hana'.

Hana: (gives him the "I'm going to strangle you" look) THAT would mean instant death for YOU.

Sesshomaru: It'd be better than kissing him. Yecchh...

Inuyasha: Hmph...(kisses him EXTREMELY quick, then they both run to the window and vomit)

Voice out the street: OWWW!!! ...YUCK! Is this DOG VOMIT?!?!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOG?!?!

Eitak: And the other dare is for Durza.

LinkLord: I'M THINKING OF AN ANIMAL!!! (thinking of a carrot)

Vrael: O.O He...has issues.

Eitak: (reads the dare) Oh, dear god, no...

Vrael: Gimme that! (snatches it away, then reads it) Oh god...DOES HE/SHE WANT THE UNIVERSE TO EXPLODE?!?!

Everyone: READ THE STUPID DARE ALREADY!!!

Vrael: (gulp) Rena Ryuugu dares Durza to drink 6 packs of soda, 10 pixie sticks (jumbo sized) eat 60 chocolate bars and drink 6 loopy potions.

Rena Ryuugu: Mwahahahahahaaa!!! Sweet revenge!

Everyone: RUN!!! (runs away as Durza hums to himself)

Eitak: Well, we have to do the dare...get him the stuff. (gulps)

A MINUTE LATER...

(Vrael has to pin LinkLord against a wall to keep him from pouncing on the sugary goodness)

Vrael:This can't possibly end well.

Eitak: Commence the dare. (Vrael lets go and LinkLord leaps at the candy, and within a nanosecond has devoured it all before drinking the ''loopy'' potions) Uh-oh...too much enthusiasm...

LinkLord: (freezes, then runs around so fast afterimages are trailing behind him) YYEEEEAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Vrael: Not good...the next dare is for Shippo and Rin to duel.

Eitak: You're joking, right?

Vrael: Nope. That's really the dare.

Storm Midnight: This will be good. (grabs popcorn and sits down as Rin randomly picks up a sword and Shippo finds a medieval flail)

Vrael: FIGHT!!! (they leap at each other and start fighting, then Rin flings Shippo out of the window and follows him)

Same voice out the window) YEOWCH!!! First the vomit, now two fully armed kids! What's next?! A bomb?!

Naraku: (in the action of hurling a bomb out the window) Aww, man...

Eitak: Psycotic Gothic Chick dares Miroku to stop flirting with girls for three dares.

Miroku: Aww, man...

Vrael: She also wants to know if Keylala will go to the fair with her. She'll even buy Keylala cat nip.

Keylala: Mew!

Psycotic Gothic Chick: (watching LinkLord race around the room at the speed of light)

Eitak: Sesshomaru must go without his fluff for three dares.

Sesshomaru: You've gotta be kidding! You can't make me do that! This Sesshomaru keeps his fluff at all times!

Sesshomaru fans: O.O

Eitak: It's a dare.

Sesshomaru: (grumble grumble)

Vrael: Now then, everyone note that the dare chapters are back. So you can once more submit dares. See ya next time!

Psycotic Gothic Chick: I wonder if LinkLord will ever stop moving.

Eitak: I wish. (rolls her eyes)

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	15. Hyper Eitak, Springing Durza

**Sarah: Yayz! I'm finally here!**

**Vrael:Da f---?**

**Eitak: Welcome, Mrs.CaptainJackSparrow1234.**

**Sarah: NOOO! My name is Sarah! Ooh, Miroku! (hugs)**

**Miroku: Ooh, I hate that last dare!**

**Eitak:Speaking of dares, we've got a few more. LinkLord owns nothing! ...but the loopy potions.**

Eitak: Hi, people! First I want to welcome two new guests, Kadee and Sarah.

Sarah: Miroku!

Kadee: Where's LinkJerk?

Naraku: (shoves LinkLord out the window)

Same voice out the window: OOWWWW!!! What is WRONG with you peo--

LinkLord: OMG SUGAR!!! MINEMINEMINEMINE!!!

(ripping sounds, man screaming)

Vrael: Whoops...first dare is from Shia Demon of Wind.

Eitak: You've got to be kidding me.

Vrael: What?

Eitak: Shia wants me to have as much sugar as Durza had.

Everyone: O.O''''''''''''''''''''

Vrael: Well, a dare's a dare. (gulp)

2...SECONDS...LA-TOR...

(LinkLord and Eitak zooming around the room throwing popcorn everywhere and screaming something about taking over the world with jell-o)

Vrael: Insane, both of them!

LinkLord: OMG, CHICKEN!

Eitak: NO, SUGAR!!

Both: ...SUGAR!!! MINE!!!! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE--

3 hours later...

Both: MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!

Vrael: They finally stopped.

Hana: Hey Durza! Want a pixie stick? (holds one up) _**(inner thoughts) A pixie stick for insanity...I like it!**_

LinkLord: YAAAAY! PIXIE STICK!!! SUGAR-POWERED DOUGHNUTS!

Eitak: OMG DURZA, BOWSER IS TAKING OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!

LinkLord: OMFG TO THE LOSER MOBILE!

Both: Dun-na-na-na-nu-na-na-na-dun-dun-na!

Vrael: Next dare is from Hana. She dares Inuyasha to be chained to the floor locked in a room with hyperactive Durza for two chapters.

Inuyasha: I HATE YOU, LADY RANKO!

Sesshomaru: (kisses Hana in glee, then throws Inuyasha and LinkLord into a room and chains Inuyasha down OOHH DURZA? (throws something like, I dunno, say, three hundred pounds of candy all around Inuyasha) MWAHAHAHA! SLEEP WELL LITTLE BROTHER! (shuts the door and locks it, then kisses Hana again) BRILLIANT! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

Inuyasha: (in the room) No, no, no, stay away from me! I'M WARNING YOU!! AAAUUUGGGHHH!! (ripping sounds and LinkLord banging into walls and screaming about popcorn)

Vrael: (shudders) I hate to think of what Durza will do to him when he smells like candy.

Everyone: ''''''''''''''O.O''''''''''''''

Vrael: See ya, everyone!

**This fanfic was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	16. Insane Durza, Creepy MadChick

**Sarah: Is LinkLord still hyper?**

**Vrael: You bet.**

**Eitak: Almost time to let Inuyasha out.**

**Sarah: Oh, man.**

**Miroku: I think this is entertaining.**

**Eitak: LinkLord owns nothing!**

Vrael: Hello! Last time infamous Rena Ryuugu plotted to further his/her plan for revenge against Durza...which I don't know why she wants revenge...and Durza is currently locked in a room with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: Mwahahahahaaa!

Vrael: Oh yeah, and Sesshomaru kissed Hana. Twice. In other news, Eitak is currently breaking the world record for most popcorn popped.

Sesshomaru: Really?

Vrael: Why do you think the room is shaking?

_KITCHEN_

Eitak: (pressing the Start buttons on at least fifty microwaves as the room is being filled to the ceiling with popcorn) Yaaaaaay!

_BACK IN THE ROOM_

Kohaku: She's still hyper, eh?

Vrael: Unfortunately, yes.

_DURZA'S TORTURE CHAMBER..._

Inuyasha: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, SESSHOMARU!!! (tries to hold LinkLord off with a meat cleaver)

LinkLord: GIVE ME SUGAR OR GIVE ME...MORE SUGAR!!!

Inuyasha: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!

_THE DARE ROOM..._

Vrael: Now then, we've got three dares from SpotedLeaf. First one: Inuyasha and Kagome have to kiss in front of everyone.

Inuyasha: I HATE YOU, SESSHOMARU!!!

Sesshomaru: (snickers)

Vrael: The next one is for Sesshomaru to kiss Rin.

Rin: (kisses Sesshomaru)

Vrael: The last one is for Sango and Miroku to be locked in a room.

Sango: (glances at DemonLrd)

DemonLrd: Just get it over with.

Sango: (nods and they go into the room)

Vrael: (looks at his watch) CRAP!!

Eitak: (snaps out of hyperness) What?

Vrael: Durza is almost un-hypered!!! But first, MadChick has a dare.

Eitak: Yep. It's for Durza to kiss her and then they both attack Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: WHAT?!?!

LinkLord: POPCORN!! (zooming around the room)

MadChick: Hooray!

Vrael: (grabs LinkLord and pours more sugar into his mouth, then gives him a loopy potion and LinkLord rockets upwards)

LinkLord: YYYEEEEEEAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Vrael: Go ahead, MadChick.

MadChick: (kisses LinkLord, then they pounce at candy-smelling-like Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: NOT AGAIN!!! (they slam into him and he runs away with LinkLord and MadChick in hot pursuit)

Eitak: He's gonna kill us when he snaps out of this.

Vrael: Eitak, that's not gonna be for a LOOOOONG time. (smirks)

MadChick: Get him, Durza! He has candy!

LinkLord: WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE! AATTAAAACK!!! (runs faster)

Inuyasha: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS DEMONIC AND HEARTLESS! (tries running but LinkLord tackles him and they fall down a huge staircase that randomly popped out of nowhere)

LinkLord: WHEEEEE-OUCH!-EEEEEEE-OUCH!-EEEEEEEE! (hits the bottom) OUCH!

Inuyasha: (twitching)

Kagome: (giggles)

Vrael: (watching the entire thing) Want some popcorn?

Eitak: Sure. (they walk into the kitchen and walk back out with popcorn as they watch MadChick and LinkLord chase Inuyasha around)

Vrael: Hope you're satisfied, MadChick.

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	17. Durza Regains Control

**Sarah: Where is LinkLord?**

**Inuyasha: HELP ME!!**

**(crash)**

**Vrael: (snickers) Durza owns nothing!**

Vrael: Greetings once again! Last time MadChick had Durza kiss her and speaking of whom is currently chasing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: GET AWAY! (throws a meatball at LinkLord)

LinkLord: (pounces catlike at Inuyasha and they fall down yet ANOTHER random flight of stairs)

MadChick: (sitting contentedly)

Vrael: Also, SpotedLeaf gave us a few more dares. Now let's go with some others!

Sarah: (watching LinkLord chase Inuyasha around)

Eitak: (gets an evil idea) Hey Durza! Midna says hi!

LinkLord: (snaps out of hyperness) Thanks Eitak, I'll...wait a second...

Vrael: Oh, sh--.

LinkLord: WERE YOU KEEPING ME HYPER ALL THIS TIME?!?!

MadChick: That would be a yes, Captain Oblivious.

LinkLord: IT'S BEEN LIKE SEVEN FRIGGIN CHAPTERS! (takes out his scythe)

Eitak and Vrael: RUUUN!!! (run away as LinkLord chases them with his scythe screaming death-threats)

Inuyasha: Thank god that's over.

LATER...

LinkLord: Anywayz, we've got a new dare. From SpotedLeaf. Eitak, apparently, has to kiss Inuyasha.

Eitak: Yeccchhh! I ain't kissing DOG-BOY over there!

Inuyasha fangirls: OOH! PICK ME! NO, ME! (start fighting)

Inuyasha: (smirks)

LinkLord: Whatever, Eitak. (snaps his fingers and Eitak appears next to an oven with Naraku sitting at the table)

Naraku: I need to kill Kikyo once and for all because she is a nusciance and then I'll get infinite demonic power with the Shikon no Tama!

Eitak: Oh, H--L NO!

LinkLord: Now where was I? Oh yes. Sarah, you have anything to say?

Sarah: Miroku, truth or dare?

Miroku: Dare!

Sarah: I dare you to kiss me.

Miroku: Works for me! (kisses her)

Sarah: (smiles and sits back down)

Hana: May I, Durza?

LinkLord: Go right ahead.

Hana: I dare Inuyasha to let me and Sesshomaru pull on his ears for the whole chapter!

Inuyasha: (unsheathes The Tetsuaiga) HECK no! NOBODY touches the ears!

Kagome: I did once...

Inuyasha: You WHAT?!

Kagome: (whistles innocently)

LinkLord: A dare's a dare, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (grumble grumble)

LinkLord: But because I haven't been aware of what's been going on and those loopy potions haven't completely worn off, I'm giving you until next chapter to prepare for your ear-touchy-ness-like demise.

Inuyasha: Okay, I'm pretty d--n sure that isn't a word in ANY language!

LinkLord: Get over it. My story, my rules. God, another rant...

Vrael: (grabs tape recorder)

LinkLord: FUZZY CHESTNUTS!!!

Vrael: (cackles) Sweet, sweet blackmail material!

LinkLord: Vrael, gimme that tape recorder! (chases him with scythe in hand)

Sesshomaru: (gawking at the scythe) WHERE does he get these things?

Hana: Maybe we shouldn't ask.

Eitak: (trying hard not to gag)

Inuyasha: Submit more dares, people! Bye for now!

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	18. WARNING!

**I'm back.**

**Vrael: Hoo-ray. (rolls his eyes)**

**I own nothing! ...but I WANT Vrael's head on a platter.**

**Vrael: (gulps)**

LinkLord: Last time...I don't care about what happened last time. Anyway, Heir-of-Satan asked me to do a certain very humiliating dare but I've decided to not do it in front of anyone. So I did it before we started doing this chapter!

Heir-of-Satan: Curses!

Vrael: (staying away from LinkLord)

LinkLord: Now we have a dare from _ur demise is my delight_. Eitak has to put loopy potions into Naraku's food and then make him annoy everyone.

Eitak: Works for me! (pops open a bottle of the loopy potion) I'll be right back.

2 DAYS LATER...

LinkLord: MAKE IT STOP!!! (Naraku bouncing around the room but not nearly as hyper as LinkLord was)

Naraku: HOORAY!

Kagra: MY EYES!! HE'S TOO HYPER!!!

Vrael: HIT THE FLOOR! (everyone drops to the floor as Naraku catapults around)

LinkLord: I CAN'T BELIEVE THE POTION STILL HASN'T WORN OFF! IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS!

Vrael: Actually it's been 1 and 23/24 of a day.

LinkLord: SHUT UP, VRAEL!!! Now listen, viewers! The chapters will continue getting alarmingly short unless we can get some dares! PLEASE give us more dares or we might not be having a next chapter! With that in mind, good-bye for now!

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	19. What will we do with LinkLord?

**Okay then, seems like my notice about the dares has taken effect.**

**Inuyasha: Meaning?**

**Sit, boy.**

**Inuyasha: (slams into the ground headfirst) I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!**

**Which is why I do it. I own nothing!**

LinkLord: GREETINGS! We've got lots of new dares! But first, a note. If you want me to get more people from my cursed list...thing...just say the name of the character and when I get time I'll put them into the story!

Sesshomaru: Hmph.

LinkLord: You know, the rosary around your neck is still in place.

Sesshomaru: (shuts up)

LinkLord: So, on with the first dare of the chapter! From...MomoxRoku! This viewer writes:

_I dare Miroku-sama to give up on Sango and start dating...Durza!_

LinkLord: (eye twitches)

Miroku: TAKE ME TO NARAKU! ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN THAT!

LinkLord: With pleasure. (snaps his fingers, Miroku is teleported to the kitchen where Naraku is ranting evilly at the table) Anywayz, next dare. From HYPER ACTIVE INU FAN. Wow, just by the name this person sounds like someone I'd like to meet. The dare, surprisingly, IS at the level for us to do it, but since Naraku would collapse the house on our heads if we did it I'm saying that we do it after this chapter. Sorry, HYPER ACTIVE INU FAN, but that's the way the Kratos crumbles.

All: What?

LinkLord: Inside joke. You wouldn't get it.

FLASHBACK...

(LinkLord playing God of War and doing the God Challenges or whatever. A gorgon turns Kratos to stone and smashes him)

LinkLord: That's the way the Kratos crumbles! (cackles)

END OF FLASHBACK...

LinkLord: OKAY, WHO'S MESSING WITH THE FILM AGAIN?!

Vrael: (gulp) Uh-oh.

LinkLord: Anyway, next dare. From Sexy SessHOTmaru fan club g... Okay then. The dare:

_wow. short. i hav a dare for the totally awesome, but sadly taken (, sessHOTmaru. i dare him to drink bottles and bottles of sake until he's drunk!_

Hana: No way! Sesshomaru is scary when he's drunk.

Sesshomaru: Give me the sake. NOW. (LinkLord hands him 5 bottles of sake and Sesshomaru starts drinking)

LinkLord: This is something I have to see. (goes to get popcorn)

53 BOTTLES LATER...

Sesshomaru: (walking around drunk Jack Sparrow-style) Hey, ev'ryone! How y' doin'? (collapses and laughs, rolling around on the ground)

LinkLord: Sweet, sweet blackmail material. (eats some popcorn)

3 HOURS LATER...

Sesshomaru: Ow, my head...

LinkLord: Too bad, Sesshomaru, you've got another dare.

Sesshomaru: Oh, f--beep-- it all. (rubs his head)

LinkLord: This dare is from kagsrul3s. Roll the clip!

(silence)

Voice offstage/screen/whatever: Psst! There's no video!

LinkLord: Really? Dangit, you should have told me that earlier! Anyway, here's the dare:

_i dare sesshomaru to kiss kirara on the lips, if he doesn't then he has to kiss shippo on the lips!_

Sesshomaru: kagsrul3s, from this point onward I will make it my sworn duty to find you and rip you apart into small specks before casting you into the void that is oblivion.

LinkLord: What a detailed description. (grabs Shippo and Keylala and lifts them into the air) Pick one, Sesshomaru, or else.

Sesshomaru: The cat.

Keylala: (hisses and leaps at Sesshomaru, then scratches up his face) RAAAAAHHRRR!!! (translation) I AM NOT A KITTY!!!

LinkLord: TECHNICALLY you are, actually.

Sesshomaru: (grabs Keylala and kisses her, then throws her across the room) Disgusting.

LinkLord: (pats his ever-growing pile of blackmail videos) I love these blackmail videos. Next dare, from Kikyogirl:

_i dare Inuyasha to be chained down in a room alone with Kagome! and maybe Kikyo._

LinkLord: (starts laughing uncontrollably, and Inuyasha has the 'OH MY GOD, NO!!!' look on his face)

Vrael: I can't believe the things we do in this fic. Oh well. (grabs Inuyasha by the silvery, awesome-looking hair...no, you idiots, I just think the hair looks cool...and drags him to an empty room before throwing him in. Eitak chains him down and Kagome walks in, then Inuyasha looks up/back at the doorway)

Inuyasha: I want Kikyo in here too.

LinkLord: Newsflash, dog-boy. Kikyo's dead.

Kikyo's voice: No I'm not!

LinkLord: Shut up, Kikyo. (slams the door, and slapping sounds come from inside the room) Hahaha, good thing I've got a blackmail camera in there.

Vrael: WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH BLACKMAIL?!

LinkLord: Why do you care?

Vrael: Aah, tushei.

LinkLord: We've got another dare, but since I want Inuyasha to be in there for at least 5 hours--

Inuyasha: WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M-- (slapping sound) OW!

LinkLord; --We'll do it in a few minutes.

5 HOURS LATER...

(LinkLord lets Inuyasha out)

LinkLord: This next dare is one of my faves.

Vrael: Newsflash, Durza. We've got another dare from someone in chapter 17.

LinkLord: Really? I'm surprised they haven't broken my door down while brandishing a battleaxe yet. Let's hear it:

_From: Sano a Timelord of the Past_

_Ok I got a dare for Vrael I dare you to give LinkLord 100 Candy Bars 10 Gummy snacks and 12 sodas. Then lock him in a room and put a camera in it for blackmail (make sure I get a copy) and after 20 minutes put Inuyasha in there._

Inuyasha: Oh dear god, no...

LinkLord: (evil gleam enters his eyes)

Vrael: (gulps) Fine, but only if he doesn't have his scythe at the time.

LinkLord: I won't make any promises.

2.2 NANOSECONDS LATER...

(several dents are in the steel door leading to the room, and the sound of someone yelling an odd language is heard)

Vrael: Thank god _I _don't have to go in there!

Inuyasha: But I DO!

Vrael: Hahaha, sucks to be you, doesn't it?

20 MINUTES LATER...

(Inuyasha screaming is added to the sounds from inside the room, along with several "CRAP, GET AWAY FROM ME!"s and a few "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!"s)

Eitak: I wonder what the blackmail movie will look like.

Vrael: Knowing Durza, it's probably scattered in pieces across the room by now.

Sano a Timelord of the Past: Dangit.

Eitak: O-kay then, we have another dare to do so we'll have to let him out soon.

SOON...

(LinkLord walks out, slightly jumpy, and looks around)

LinkLord: Okay then, which one of you thought it was a good idea to put 3 gallons of coffee in there?

Vrael: (thinking) CRAP!

LinkLord: Anyway, on to my favorite dare! From Takamikiku. Here's the dare:

_I dare Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Keylala, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kaede, Kohaku, Totosai, Koga, Hakaku, Ginta and Myoga to have 13 loopy potions each, or to babysit a very hyper LinkLord at age 5._

Everyone she named except for LinkLord: _**O...M...G...**_

Vrael: You really do want us to suffer, don't you? 5 was the age when LinkLord was in kindergarden.

Takamikiku: So?

Eitak: About that time, he was throwing chairs around, overturning tables, beating people up and biting the principle's leg.

Takamikiku: O.O

LinkLord: So, then, let's do this! (grinning evilly)

3 HOURS LATER...NO, REVIEWERS, THEY WERE JUST GIVING 5-YEAR-OLD LINKLORD LOTS OF SUGAR AND IT TOOK THAT LONG...

LinkLord: We're introducing, for the next 5 chapters, a segment I call "LinkLord Torture" where we look to the house next door where the 5-year-old me is terrorizing everyone who was involved in the dare. Let's go there now!

TIME FOR _LINKLORD TORTURE_!

(5-year-old LinkLord is seen running around extremely fast with Sesshomaru chasing him)

Sesshomaru: GET BACK HERE!

5-year-old LinkLord: I'MRUNNINGROUNDANDROUNDREALLYFASTSESSHOMARUHEYWHYAREYOUCHASINGMEGETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY!!! (runs faster, if possible)

Inuyasha: (insert last darer's name here), you will pay for this! We've got a hyperactive 5-year-old version of our insane author here running around at Moch 10!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THI-- (5-year-old LinkLord crashes into him and they fall down a really really really really really

5 DAYS LATER...

really really really REEEEAAALLLLYYY long staircase)

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

5-year-old LinkLord: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

LinkLord: Well then, that's gotta hurt. Remember to send us more dares, people!

Vrael: But we have another dare! Why are you ending the chapter?!

LinkLord: I wasn't I was just giving a reminder. (slaps him and Vrael falls over) Now then, where was I? Oh yes, the final dare for this chapter! From Sesshy Stalker from H--l. The dare is thus:

_I dare Kagome to kiss Inuyasha in front of Kouga and then kiss Kouga in front of Inuyasha, and then feed them the same amount of sugar LinkLord has had throughout the ENTIRE FIC. Then we'll just watch them kill each other or jump out the window suicidal.  
Oh, and I also dare Seshoumaru to divorce Hana --don't be so cheerful, and here comes why-- but only to declare his love for Naraku and then rip his fluff in half. Oh, yeah, and I'd like to see what happens when Durza, Rin and Shippo get drunk in alchohol (but it must be some booze which has large doses of sugar in it as well) (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH), that's right, you heard it: I'm evil._

LinkLord: You most certainly are. How about we plot World Conquest together some time?

Sesshy Stalker from H--l: Will there be popcorn?

LinkLord: There will be popcorn.

Sesshy Stalker from H--l: Okay.

Kagome: (kisses Inuyasha, then kisses Koga and 10,000 pounds of sugar is dumped on them) Eat it.

Inuyasha: I will kill you, Koga! (starts eating sugar)

Koga: Aah, your life is mine! (starts eating sugar)

LinkLord: And now we wait. But before that, Sesshomaru has to do HIS dare.

Sesshomaru: (is teleported there) Thank GOD I'm not with that little nightmare anymore. Fine.

Hana: (gives him the paralyzing evil eye) Sesshomaru, don't you DARE.

Sesshomaru: Hana, we are officially divorced. (turns to Naraku) (shudders) I love you Naraku.

LinkLord: (takes 10 steps away from Hana, who has steam flying from her ears) You know what happens next, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: But this is my only fluff!

LinkLord: You're going to die anyway, it won't matter.

Sesshomaru: Oh well. (rips his fluff up)

LinkLord: Now then, let's turn and see what Hana is going to do to poor doggy-boy over here. (turns and looks at Hana)

Hana: (has the "I'm going to rip you into microscopic pieces and scatter them around the universe" look on her face)

Sesshomaru: Oh, crap.

LinkLord: You'll have to wait to kill Sesshomaru, Hana, because I have a dare in this 3-dare review as well.

Hana: (crosses her arms and keeps her eyes on Sesshomaru, who anime sweatdrops and whistles innocently with the "The dare made me do it" look on his face)

Rin: Ready?

Shippo: Set...

LinkLord: GO! (they all start drinking alchohol at an inhuman pace and the others gawk at them)

Eitak: Durza's never drank before.

Vrael: This can't possibly end well. Well, since LinkLord the Drunk is busy right now, I will end the chapter. Next chapter you'll see what happens to Sesshomaru and how LinkLord reacts to drinking for the first time. Remember: Read and review!

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	20. The Wierdest Chapter Ever

**Now then, we can start chapter 20! But first, limbo to congratulate us on getting this far!**

**3 LIMBO-FILLED MINUTES LATER...**

**Okay then, now we begin! I own nothing.**

LinkLord: MadChick's back.

Vrael: Excuse me?

LinkLord: Did you not hear me? I said MadChick is back, and she's got a new dare.

Eitak: Hope its funny.

LinkLord: (slaps Eitak)

Eitak: OW! What was that for?!

LinkLord: I still haven't gotten over the fact that you kept me hyper and loopy for a long time. Anywayz, first dare of the chapter! From HYPER ACTIVE INU FAN. Meep.

Vrael: What's wrong with you?

LinkLord: Last time I didn't do their dare, they almost broke my door down. SO, now I should do it.

HYPER ACTIVE INU FAN: You got that right!

LinkLord: Their dare is for Koga to run around on the ceiling screaming 'I'm too sexy for my shirt'.

Inuyasha: You are?

LinkLord: Sit boy.

Inuyasha: (slams headfirst into the ground) (spits dirt from his mouth) STOP THAT!

LinkLord: (chuckles) Do it, Koga, or be sentenced to cooking dinner for Naraku!

Koga: This won't be too tough. It's true! (runs around on the ceiling...somehow...shut up! and starts shouting 'I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT!!)

Eitak: This is probably the most idiotic, yet strangely creepy thing I have ever seen.

MadChick: You've got that right.

LinkLord: Jack Sparrow enjoys being followed by rocks.

MadChick: What?

LinkLord: Never mind.

Inuyasha Fans: ...?

LinkLord: (raises an eyebrow) What? Can I help it if I'm insane?

Inuyasha Fans: (nod)

LinkLord: Shut up. Anywho, next dare!

(By the way, did you know that when I was writing the word 'next' seen above I accidentally wrote the word 'neck' instead? Funny stuff.)

LinkLord: The next dare is from Takamikiku for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT! (trying to hold of Hana with a chair)

LinkLord: (snaps his fingers and Hana is frozen solid) Happy now?

Sesshomaru: Yes. Continue.

LinkLord: The dare is for Sesshomaru to either dress up as a girl and wear make-up--

Sesshomaru: WHAT?!?!

LinkLord: --T.T or to jump into the arctic sea, naked, and stay there for an hour.

Sesshomaru: I swear, these people are trying to kill me.

These People: DUH!!!

LinkLord: Oh for the love of tea and biscuits!

Eitak: ...

Vrael: (raises an eyebrow)

LinkLord: Your fault, not mine.

Eitak: And how is it our fault that you just rose 100 levels on the Creepy meter?

LinkLord: You gave me that wacky potion--

Vrael: Actually it was a loopy potion.

(slapping sound, Vrael hitting the floor with a thud)

LinkLord: DON'T TALK WHILE I'M TALKING!

Vrael: At least he didn't use the rosary.

LinkLord: FILTH!!

Vrael: Meep. (the necklace slams into his chest and sends him crashing through the floor to the bottom floor) IIII HAAAAAATTTTEEE YYYOOOOUUUUU!!!!

(boom)

LinkLord: Heh heh heh. So then, anyone else want to interrupt me?

Everyone else: (silence, cricket chirping)

LinkLord: Didn't think so. Anywayz, take your pick, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: You're watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3 right now aren't you?

LinkLord: Where the heck did that come from?!

Sesshomaru: I dunno, I just wanted to give myself some time to choose.

LinkLord: (eye twitches angrily)

Sesshomaru: (anime sweatdrops, sees Hana melting) ARCTIC SEA BEFORE SHE MELTS!

LinkLord: (also sees Hana melting) Good choice. (snaps his fingers and Sesshomaru is teleported to the arctic sea)

Sesshomaru: (shivers while suspended in mid-air for a moment) Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. (gravity takes over and he plunges into the arctic sea)

LinkLord: Hahahahahaa!

Eitak: That didn't sound very evil.

LinkLord: You want me to use your rosary next?

Eitak: Shutting up now.

LinkLord: All right, now we'll--

(sound of feet on stairs, Vrael bursts into the room covered with dust)

Vrael: WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT FOR?!

LinkLord: (raises an eyebrow) You really want me to kill you, don't you?

Vrael: ...

LinkLord: Good boy. And now for the next dare!

Eitak: What, are we on a talk show or something?

LinkLord: Sort of, except that we're online. The next dare is from Sesshomarusmate214. Sesshomarusmate214 dares Inuyasha to kiss Miroku.

Inuyasha: ...

LinkLord: (waiting)

Inuyasha: ...

Miroku: (looking at Sango via mirror)

Inuyasha: ...

Naraku: (mad because the chapter ended every time he was about to get some dinner)

Inuyasha: ...

LinkLord: Man, this is taking forever.

Inuyasha: WHERE'S MY TETSUAIGA?!

Sesshomarusmate214: Meep. (hides behind LinkLord)

LinkLord: (raises an eyebrow) Might I ask WHY you are right behind me?

Sesshomarusmate214: Umm...no reason, really, just that there's a half-demon with claws and a huge sword trying to kill me and you control everything in this fic/show/chatroom/go away.

LinkLord: Ooookay then...do it, Inuyasha, or Naraku will be waiting.

Inuyasha: So?!

LinkLord: Don't make me make you have to listen to him sing!

Inuyasha: Right then. (kisses Miroku and they both run to the bathroom to get some soap to wash their mouths out with)

LinkLord: Anyone want to comment on that?

Eitak: That was disturbing.

LinkLord: Yeah?! Well I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew that I knew that you knew that I knew that you didn't know what I was thinking while you were thinking of me thinking about your thoughts being about cats!

Eitak: Huh?

Everyone else: ...

LinkLord: Hahaha, I'm so wierd. Anywho, next dare! From SpotedLeaf! One of my favorite darers.

SpotedLeaf: First of all, I don't think 'darers' is a real word. Second of all...why?

LinkLord: Dunno. Why don't you have a username that doesn't make people think of Christmas-style leaves?

SpotedLeaf: Hmm...tushei.

LinkLord: ANYWAYZ, the dare was from either last chapter or the chapter before that. Don't know, too lazy to check. SpotedLeaf says--

SpotedLeaf: Can I say my dare?

LinkLord: Hang on a sec. (walks out of the room, then comes back in and throws something into the closet. He grabs SpotedLeaf and hurls him/her into the closet, then shuts the door. Immediatley several thuds, rather loud swear words and a few grunts are heard, then the closet door breaks open and SpotedLeaf is flung out with a rosary around his/her neck) Aah, that felt good.

SpotedLeaf: Not good. (tries to get the rosary off of his neck)

LinkLord: So then, since you wanted to say your dare, go ahead.

SpotedLeaf: (glares at him) I want someone to dare LinkLord to do something really stupid. Something like hurl himself out of the window.

Almost everyone: (raises their hands) WE'LL DO IT!

LinkLord: Do you really hate me THAT much?

Inuyasha Fan 1: I liked it better when you were hyper.

LinkLord: WHY YOU LITTLE-- (takes out his scythe and starts chasing the Inuyasha fan, who is driven screaming out into the street where they are hit by a truck, then thrown into a hole and buried without a ceremony) Ksah, I hate haters.

Eitak: Say what?

LinkLord: Don't know. Oh, and for all of you that DON'T want to be driven out into the streets by me wielding a scythe, there's a surprise at the end of this chapter that you can do instead of a dare. . I love the word ksah. And chaos. Those are my two favorite words.

Vrael: Umm...okay then...anyone want to do it?

Hana: I will!

LinkLord: Oh crap, no.

Keylala: Mew?

LinkLord: (pats Keylala on the head)

Eitak: You are so random.

LinkLord: Hey, look who's catching on! .

Vrael: Why is Hana daring you a bad thing?

LinkLord: Because she was in so many chapters in this fic, she's become almost a main character in it so she has almost as much power in it as you or Eitak.

Vrael: Not sure I liked that answer. But oh well. TORTURE HIM, HANA!

Hana: Alrighty then. Durza, I dare you to slap yourself three times, punch yourself in the stomach five times, say 'I like pretty ponies' seven times, shout 'I'm really gay' in a singsong voice two times, and then jump off of the roof of your --insert number here-- story building, crashing into the pavement below.

LinkLord: (frozen from the sheer stupidity of it)

Hana: Hey! Undo that! (shoves LinkLord from his chair and re-types that sentence)

REPLAY

LinkLord: (frozen from how awesome Hana looks)

CURRENTLY

LinkLord: NO F---ING WAY! (takes out his scythe, and Hana takes out a pair of duel swords and they start fighting)

Vrael: Hey Eitak, go get some popcorn.

Eitak: Get it yourself.

FREEZE

**Remember, the kitchen is still full of popcorn from when Eitak was hyper.**

UNFREEZE

Eitak: (shoves Vrael into the hole he made when LinkLord made him fall through the floor and he crashes into the kitchen, surrounded by popcorn)

Vrael: Why is it always me?

Eitak: (chuckles, then boards up the hole and laughs) This is fun! (watches them fight)

Inuyasha: Hmm...deranged psycopath of an author versus crazy Sesshomaru-obsessed fangirl. An interesting fight.

2 HOURS LATER...

(LinkLord throws Hana out the window and she falls a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long...zzzzzz...hmm, what? Oh, right! Long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, LOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG way down and hits the pavement)

LinkLord: Feh. For those of you still staring in shock at how many times I wrote the word 'long'... (slaps them) THIS ISN'T FOR YOU! Well, actually, it kinda is, but that's not the point! Next dare. From--

SpotedLeaf: Hang on a second, romeo. You haven't finished my dare.

LinkLord: Hmm? Oh crap, SpotedLeaf's right. And I really really really REALLY hate this dare.

SpotedLeaf: (grins evilly) I DARE LINKLORD TO HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO MORE CANDY FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS!

Vrael: ...

Eitak: You truly are insane.

SpotedLeaf: Why? (sees LinkLord shaking in anger) Aw, crap...

LinkLord: ANGELS ARISE! (suddenly, in a pillar of fire, SEPHIROTH rises out of the ground! Mwahahahahaa...what, I can't do that? TOO BAD! HAHAHAHAHAAAPUMPKINNOISES! Yeah, I know I'm wierd)

Sephiroth: You called me?

LinkLord: Yep. Too bad you're only going to be in this chapter unless I need you again.

Sephiroth: Miserable little whelp!

LinkLord: Hey, anyone got a rosary strong enough to hold an angel straight from the Underworld?

Everyone else: (shake their heads)

LinkLord: Drat. Anyways, KILL SPOTEDLEAF!

SpotedLeaf: S--T! (jumps to his/her feet and runs to the window, then vaults out of it onto the street and Sephiroth follows him)

LinkLord: Hahahaha, nobody takes away MY candy. Anways, next dare is from Sesshy Stalker from Hell. He/She writes for Miroku to adopt the 5-year-old version of me and--

(there's a COLOSSAL green explosion from outside, followed by screaming and a scorched SpotedLeaf crashing through the ceiling, landing with a THUD next to LinkLord)

LinkLord: ...I think the only word to describe that would be 'interesting', and maybe 'totally random'.

Miroku: I HAVE TO ADOPT THAT..._**THING?!?!?!**_

LinkLord: Pretty effects.

Miroku: Da f---?

LinkLord: Which reminds me, let's see how my 5-year-old self is doing.

5-YEAR-OLD LINKLORD AND THE TORTURE OF THE INU GANG! ...SHUT UP, IT MAY NOT BE THE BEST TITLE BUT YOU'RE THE ONE READING THIS!

(the small LinkLord is racing around, chanting 'pull my finger' and hitting Inuyasha over the head)

Inuyasha: GET BACK HERE, LITTLE TWERP!

Vicky (from fairly odd parents): HEY, that's MY line! Where's the stupid script--?!

LinkLord: Hahahaha, WOW this is getting seriously messed up. We DID have another dare, from inuyashaloves kagome4ever, but seeing as we're almost out of time I think I'll get to that surprise now. I'm having two animals/creatures be brought into the fic, one of them will be a fairy **(Shut up.)** and the other, you people get to choose. Next chapter we'll find out what the second animal is, and then after THAT chapter I'll let all of you viewers/readers pick a name for it. In case you didn't understand a SINGLE word I just said, I'll remind you next chapter. So until next time, here's the list of creatures you can choose the next animal to be! Choose wisely:

_1. Dragon_

_2. Panther_

_3. Cat_

_4. T-Rex_

_5. Fox_

_6. Seaserpent_

_7. Ghost_

_8. Grizzly Bear_

LinkLord and co.: Choose whichever one you want to accompany the fairy next chapter, and have fun choosing! Bye!

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	21. LinkLord in a Video Game?

**I am random.**

**Inuyasha: This isn't new.**

**You will shut up now.**

**Inuyasha: No I won't!**

**(takes out scythe, with blood still on it)**

**Inuyasha: (laughs nervously) I mean...of course I will.**

**Thought so. I own nothing!**

Vrael: Well last time, we found out that Durza kills people who dare him to not eat candy.

Eitak: So, for our own safety, we locked him in a medieval video game.

Inuyasha: Wow, he's really kicking butt in there.

MadChick: Get out of the way! (looks at the screen and sees LinkLord ripping a goblin in half)

LinkLord (virtual): Heh heh heh, blood and gore. Just so you know, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!

Sesshomaru: Crap. Anywayz, I've explained to Hana that the divorce was only for the dare and she stopped trying to kill me, and accepted my apology.

Vrael: YOU apologized?

Sesshomaru: Shut up!

Hana: Yes, he did, and he was very sweet about it.

Eitak: You had him at gunpoint, didn't you?

(silence)

Hana: That's for me to know and for you to never find out about.

LinkLord (virtual): I'm bored. (starts doing random combos and suddenly the screen goes black, and green lettering appears)

VIDEO GAME SCREEN:

rghtrojgRjflvfgttuhsi3799937ydkeiebhsderpehakvngweasxei-- (continues rapidly)

REALITY:

Inuyasha: Holy crap, I think he's hacking the game!

Eitak: Interesting that he can do that from inside the game.

Vrael: Anywho, please welcome the fairy Lesvon! (a black-and-red Zelda style fairy floats into the room and flies to the T.V.)

Lesvon: (makes a dinging sound)

Vrael: Now you can dare Lesvon as well.

LinkLord (virtual): (the screen goes normal again and shows LinkLord riding a black dragon) Oh yeah, max stats!

Inuyasha: Can someone tell me how he did that?

LinkLord (virtual): Shut up, Inuyasha, or when I get out I'll kill you too!

Sesshomaru: Speaking of which, when DOES he get out?

Eitak: When he beats level 1,000.

Vrael: He's currently on level 700. Crap, he's only been in there five minutes!

LinkLord (virtual): You got that right! I'm a virtual gamefreak! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to plot a war against the demons. (rides off-screen and MadChick picks up the controller and pushes the analog stick to the right, to keep him in view)

MadChick: Nice dragon. I'm guessing you used the master code.

LinkLord (virtual): Naturally. (slices a goblin in half and the words 'LEVEL UP' appear on-screen)

Eitak: Next we'll have some more dares.

VIDEO GAME SCREEN:

rhgngoehsagogogogogogogirhaglragigabowsergoestoheckbbtiahfmgo10483vnarizoaraicvirorzia--

REALITY:

Inuyasha: Does that stream of data include the words 'Giga Bowser'?

Eitak: Hmm... (Giga Bowser appears on-screen along with the words 'BOSS FIGHT') Crap, he's on the last level.

LinkLord (virtual): Uh-oh, my rapid hacking made him too strong.

Everyone else: HOORAY! We don't have to put up with him for a while!

LinkLord (virtual): WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO--

Vrael: (picks up the instruction manual which includes cheat codes) Hey, guess what? We can dare LinkLord to do stuff in the game! There's every hack imaginable in here, so if you dare him to do something I'll hack into the game so it happens! (presses 'Reset' and LinkLord reappears on level 1 without the dragon)

LinkLord (virtual): WHY ME?!?!?!

Inuyasha fan 2: Because you're a psycopath, you're a twit, you have no sense of humor, you're an idiot, you are despised by everyone AND YOU CAN'T HAVE CANDY WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE!!

LinkLord (virtual): Oh, you are _**DEAD.**_

Inuyasha fan 2: Meep. (runs to Canada, eh? Oh shut up, you know it was funny)

Vrael: Not enough people have voted, so keep sending dares AND votes! See ya next time!

THIS CHAPTER WAS CUT SHORT DUE TO LACK OF DARES.

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	22. Curse that SpotedLeaf!

**(virtual) WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, SPOTEDLEAF IS DEAD MEAT!**

**Vrael: Crap. In case you're wondering, SpotedLeaf said Midna is ugly.**

**Eitak: And as we know, Durza is OBSESSED with Midna.**

**Vrael: The last time someone made fun of Midna, when Durza was done with them the remains of their house and themselves was no more than one big crater.**

**Eitak: So for safety's sake, we're disconnecting the level up server on the game so he can't get out until he's calmed down.**

**(virtual) LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! I WILL KILL SPOTEDLEAF!**

**Vrael: He owns nothing.**

(the TV is practically spitting sparks as LinkLord continues to roar in anger, almost breaking the TV in his rage)

Eitak: Who thinks we should keep him in there so he doesn't cause a nucleur bomb to be dropped on our heads?

Everyone: (raises their hand)

Vrael: Good. We're keeping him in there.

LinkLord (virtual): SCUM, TRAITOR, BACKSTABBING FILTH!!!

SpotedLeaf: (sticks her tongue out at LinkLord) HA! Can't get me now, can you?

LinkLord (virtual): WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU THERE'LL BE NOTHING LEFT!!!

SpotedLeaf: But you can't get out! HA! Loser! (gives him the middle finger)

LinkLord (virtual): _**I DON'T HAVE TO BE OUT! NOKAWA!**_ (a lightning bolt crashes through the ceiling and almost hits SpotedLeaf, who screams and jumps back)

Vrael: And THAT is how he made the crater. If I were you, SpotedLeaf, I'd start writing my will now.

SpotedLeaf: Uhh, good idea. (slowly backs away from the TV, which is starting to shoot shadow out of the screen)

Eitak: If you make him break the TV, he'll get out and, most likely, break the world in half.

LinkLord (virtual): COSTIVA! (a tornado appears in the distance and SpotedLeaf anime sweatdrops)

Vrael: DURZA, IF YOU KEEP THIS UP WE'LL ALL DIE!

LinkLord (virtual): (laughing evilly)

Lesvon: Is he crazy?

Eitak: Insane is more like it.

Vrael: Anywayz, we WERE going to do dares this chapter but since SpotedLeaf made Durza go ballistic he's taken away ALL of our author powers, so we can't do anything.

Inuyasha: Hooray! (fumbles for something) Crap, where's my Tetuaiga?

Vrael: He took EVERYTHING.

Inuyasha and everyone else: (glare angrily at SpotedLeaf)

SpotedLeaf: What?! It's not my fault he's in love with a stupid, ugly imp thing!

LinkLord (virtual): _**I AM GOING TO THROW YOU INTO THE SUN!!!**_ (the TV breaks and SpotedLeaf screams as LinkLord leaps at her, then he punches her so hard she is sent flying out of the window and lands in the street before Vrael and Eitak seal him back into the video game) _**I'LL BE BACK, SPOTEDLEAF! YOU'D BETTER HOPE THAT NEXT TIME VRAEL AND EITAK CAN STOP ME FROM OBLITERATING YOU!**_

Eitak: I think it's a good idea if we turn the TV off.

Vrael: Agreed, just to let him calm down a bit.

LinkLord (virtual): _**YOU WOULDN'T DARE!! I'LL KILL ALL OF--**_ (click)

Vrael: Finally, some quiet.

Inuyasha Fan 3: Will we be able to do dares?

Eitak: Unfortunately not, with us turning the TV off Durza will likely never give our powers back. And since he's the only one with powers but he's outraged at SpotedLeaf, for everyone's safety we won't do any dares other than very simple ones.

Everyone: (glare angrily at SpotedLeaf, who gulps)

SpotedLeaf: Look, I WOULD apologize but he called me a 'he' two times!

Eitak: How is he supposed to know if you're a boy or a girl?! HE CAN'T EVEN SEE YOU!

Vrael: Next time, don't be so offensive and remember that he doesn't always know if someone is boy or girl.

SpotedLeaf: Fine, let me talk to him and I'll apologize.

Eitak: Can't do that, he'd kill you. We have to wait at least five hours for him to calm down.

FIVE HOURS LATER...

Eitak: (turns the TV on but LinkLord isn't on screen. She looks through all the other levels but she can't find him)

Vrael: Did he hack the game?

Eitak: No, much much worse! He left the game completely!

Everyone else: WHAT?!

Eitak: It's like he was never there, which can only mean one thing; he went to another game!

Vrael: If anyone gets him to the last level on that game-- (shudders)

SpotedLeaf: Crap. Where's an airplane when you need one?

Eitak: Everyone, we know how to calm Durza down so by next chapter you'll be able to do dares again! Wish us luck!

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	23. Alternative Angel and one angry Hydra

**Military Guy: I've acquired the clients. Moving back to base.**

**Sesshomaru: GIVE ME MY SWORD! NOW!**

**Military Guy: The wolf-man wants his weapon. Waiting for orders.**

**Sesshomaru: You're REALLY lucky Hana tied me up or you would be DEAD right now!**

**Military Guy: Wolf-client shows hostility. Permission to stabilize?**

**Sesshomaru: What do you--?!**

**(zip, zip)**

**Sesshomaru: (falls over)**

**Vrael: We'll explain in a second. Durza owns nothing!**

Vrael: In case you're wondering, to protect us from Durza we went to the Military and they moved us to a max-security bunker.

Eitak: I dunno. Durza might still get in.

Military Man: Negative, nobody has ever made it past our first defense at this facility.

Vrael: He'll find a way. He always finds a way.

Eitak: Anywayz, we haven't had very many dares yet but it looks like the next mascot is a tie between a seaserpent and a panther.

Vrael: T.T Now then, we CAN do dares again by the end of this chapter so no worries.

Alternate Angel: Can't wait to meet LinkLord.

Eitak: WTF?! Where did you come from?!

Alternate Angel: I teleported in through the mental link you left open when you fled LinkLord's house.

Vrael: I KNEW we were forgetting something...!

Alternate Angel: Anywayz, he sounds like someone who I could plot world torture with.

Everyone else: (slowly take two steps back from Alternate Angel)

Military voice over Intercom: Security breach, security breach! The target has been acquired, he's rapidly moving towards the base on a-- (explosion sounds)

Military voice 2: We can't hold him off! He's past the third defense! We've-- AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!

(static, then silence)

Eitak: I knew it was a bad idea to put him in that video game.

Vrael: Ditto. Looks like we're gonna die. HOWEVER, we knew the one thing that Durza could never resist, so we brought one in! (a black dragon sits in a corner of the room, breathing fire occassionally)

Eitak: He loves dragons, almost as much as he loves Midna, so we--

(door blasts open to reveal LinkLord with his eyes glowing red and a scythe in his hand, riding what appears to be the Hydra from Greek mythology)

LinkLord: HAHAHAHAHAAA! FEAR TEH HYDRA!

Eitak: OH MY GOD! HOW'D HE BRING THAT?!

LinkLord: SUFFER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! (the Hydra lunges forward and Eitak jumps out of the way)

Vrael: For the love of stupidity, STOP THAT!

LinkLord: HAHAHAHAAA!

Black Dragon: RAAWWWWWRRRR!!! (translation) I WILL FRY YOU!!!

LinkLord: WHAT'S A DRAGON DOING IN HERE?! SEND IT BACK!! (the dragon vanishes)

Vrael: Well, this next dare ties in with what we're about to do, and since it'll calm Durza down it's just perfect.

Eitak: (runs up to LinkLord and teleports the Hydra away, then grabs his arm and flings him into another video game called ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'')

LinkLord (virtual): What the crap--?! (stands and sees where he is. He stands still for a moment, then runs offscreen. MadChick turns the analog stick and sees LinkLord running towards a giant lake. He jumps off of the bridge above the lake and suddenly is shot from a cannon to the desert several miles away)

MadChick: How well does he know that place?

Vrael: That's the game Midna is in.

Eitak: Yep, he's certain to give our powers back cause we put him in there. So, we can do dares again!

(fanfare in the background, cheering)

(suddenly the screen flashes and LinkLord is back out, but about three hundred other different creatures and people also fly from the video game and scatter across the world. Midna stays and floats next to LinkLord)

LinkLord: Hooray for author powers! Anywayz, I've got Midna out so now I'm content.

Midna: (what sounds like random gibberish. LinkLord laughs and hugs her)

Eitak: Am I the only one who needs subtitles for this episode?

SUBTITLE: Maybe, maybe not.

Eitak: T.T

Rin: La lala lala...

Sesshomaru: So then, you're not gonna kill us?

LinkLord: Nope.

Vrael: You sure?

LinkLord: Positive. First dare! (looks at his evil list) Hmm...aha! Here's one from Kikyogurl! She wants Inuyasha to act like a puppy dog for 2 chapters with Kagome as his mistress, and she thinks that he's cute.

Vrael: Can I do it?

LinkLord: Go ahead.

Vrael: (snaps his fingers and Inuyasha starts barking and running around on all fours, with LinkLord laughing insanely)

LinkLord: Okay, THAT was funny.

Alternative Angel: Hello LinkLord.

LinkLord: Who are you?

Alternative Angel: Wanna plan world domination?

LinkLord: --beep-- yeah!

Alternative Angel: Excellent. But first you have to do a LOT of dares for me.

LinkLord: (shrugs) Whatever. Okay, here's the list of dares!

ALTERNATIVE ANGEL'S DARES:

1. Sesshomaru must admit his love for Kagome and then they have to make out in front of Koga and Inuyasha. If they try to stop him they'll be locked in a room with 5-year-old LinkLord, Super-Sugary LinkLord, Jakotsu and Naraku. Also, Koga and Inuyasha will smell like junk food (candy). Also, everyone will be armed with every weapon in the world (Except for Inuyasha and Koga).

2. Miroku is allowed to do anything to the females for one hour except Kagome, if he does something to Kagome Sesshomaru will beat him up. _HOWEVER,_ when the hour is up the females can beat the living crap out of him even if he didn't do anything.

3. Inuyasha must let Naraku and Sesshomaru chain him up in a room alone with Jakotsu and Kikyo.

4. Koga must have a rosary and Ayame and Kagome can use it on him, then he must say he is a hideous ------- who is in love with Naraku and Vrael, and then say he's cheating on both of them.

5. Naraku must be disgustingly nice, happy and perky.

6. LinkLord must bring in Naruto and have him kick Kikyo all the way into the sun.

7. Bring in Itachi and have him and Sesshomaru fight for Kagome's love.

Vrael: WHAT WAS THAT ONE ON NUMBER 4?! (takes out a giant waraxe)

Koga: Meep.

LinkLord: Alrighty, time for the dares! Dare 1: Commence!

Sesshomaru: (looks at Hana like 'It's only a dare, don't kill me') Kagome, I love you. (they start kissing and Koga growls while Inuyasha barks)

LinkLord: Heh heh heh, funny stuff. (slaps Sesshomaru and the wolf-demon flies out of the room) Next dare! We--

(sound of a record stopping)

LinkLord's Voice: WHAT?! The chapter's over?!

Vrael's Voice: Yep. We spent too much time with you trying to kill us.

Midna's Voice: (garbled Twilitian)

Eitak's Voice: Ugghh, why am I even in this stupid fic?!

LinkLord's Voice: Umm, okay then. Read and review, and the second animal will be a PANTHER!

(growling)

Sesshomaru's Voice: Umm, have you fed this thing yet?!

LinkLord's Voice: Nope.

Sesshomaru's Voice: WAAAAAHHH!!! (runs around with the panther chasing him)

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	24. Itachi VS Sesshomaru

**'ello, people!**

**Sesshomaru: (still sore from the panther biting him)**

**Panther: (growling)**

**Vrael: Umm, Durza, are you going to feed this thing?**

**Probably not.**

**Everyone else: HELP!**

**I own nothing!**

LinkLord: Yaayz! Time for more of Alternative Angel's dares! Next one, Miroku, HAVE AT IT!

Miroku: I love this dare. (grabs the females (except for Kagome) and dashes out of the room with them)

LinkLord: Heh heh heh...and now, next dare!

Sesshomaru and Naraku: (grab Inuyasha, chain him in a room, and put Jakotsu and Kikyo in there before closing the door)

Alternative Angel: These dares are going too fast!

LinkLord: I wanna hurry and get to the Itachi VS Sesshomaru dare.

Alternative Angel: Oh. Okay then.

LinkLord: Next! (puts a rosary around Koga's neck. Kagome and Ayame both scream 'Dog-boy!' and he slams into the ground)

KogA: Uggh...I am a hideous ------- who is in love with Naraku and Vrael. But I'm cheating on both of you.

Vrael: Can I rip him in half now?

Alternative Angel: Eh, go ahead.

Koga: AAAAAHHH!! (is chased out of the house by Naraku and Vrael)

LinkLord: Heh, heh...NEXT!

Naraku: HELOOOOO, everyone! Want some smores? (smiling while roasting smores over a fire)

LinkLord: Sure. (sits down opposite Naraku and takes out a stick, then puts a marshmallow on it and puts it above the fire)

Naraku: And when we're done, I'll bake a cake!

Vrael: Naraku's acting even wierder than Durza!

LinkLord: (hands his marshmallowstick to Naraku, then takes out his scythe and turns to Vrael) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!

Vrael: Meep. (is chased around the house by LinkLord for the next twelve hours until he collapses from exhaustion and LinkLord bangs him into the ground many times before leaving him, twitching)

LinkLord: That felt good. Okay now, next dare! C'mon in Naruto! (the Naruto fangirls scream)

Naruto: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT! BELIEVE IT! (points at Kikyo, then starts beating her up and grabs her by the hair before flinging her into the sun) (vanishes)

Alternative Angel: WTF?

LinkLord: I dunno. Feeling kinda random today. AND NOW FOR THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

(evil music in the background, Itachi and Sesshomaru approach each other with their eyes glowing)

LinkLord: Transforming format to story-style...NOW!

_**ITACHI VS SESSHOMARU**_

Itachi walked to the center of the arena, his eyes on Sesshomaru. His white-clad opponent drew his sword, and Itachi shook his head. "Surely my opponent could have been stronger." he said. Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Itachi. "Listen, you fool, I have never been defeated in battle! We shall soon see who is best!" he snarled. Itachi nodded and took out three shurikens. "LinkLord, if you will." he said calmly. LinkLord raised his arms and the two were transported into a realm of combat. In a flash, Itachi was right in front of Sesshomaru. Before the wolf demon could react Itachi had spun and slammed his leg into Sesshomaru's chest, knocking him back.

Sesshomaru landed on his feet and whipped his sword around before slashing at Itachi. The ANBU leaped above him and landed on Sesshomaru's sword, not unbalanced at all. "I was hoping you would be more challenging." he whispered before stabbing a kunai into Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru heaved his sword upwards and Itachi landed several feet away. "You will not mock me!" Sesshomaru snarled.

Itachi put his hands together and sudddenly they were a blur, moving too fast for Sesshomaru's eyes to make any sense of what the ninja was doing. "Fire Style; Mythical Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi roared before a giant fireball shot from his mouth at Sesshomaru. The wolf demon leaped out of the way just before he would have been hit and snarled.

Gripping his sword with both hands, Sesshomaru blasted forward as fast as he could and slashed at Itachi. Before anything else could be known, the ring of steel on steel split the air and Sesshomaru saw, shocked, that Itachi had blocked his sword with a kunai! Itachi calmly looked at Sesshomaru and grinned. "Mangekyou Sharingan." he said quietly. Sesshomaru jolted back as if struck and fell to the floor, ending the match.

_**PROCESSING NORMAL FORMAT...**_

Itachi: I always win.

Sesshomaru: Gah...(falls unconscious)

Itachi: Feh. (fades away)

LinkLord: W00T! Go Itachi! Mwahahahahahahahahaaaaa!

Panther: (growling)

LinkLord: Itachi always wins. Hahaha...okay then, since I'm lazy and I got what I wanted, I'll end the chapter here and do more dares next chapter. Until then, PIE FOREVER!!!

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	25. LinkLord's Older Brother

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!! Next chapter I will bring my older brother into the story! Since I don't want to give out his real name, I'll call him Rave. But first, I own nothing!**

Eitak: Is your older brother really that good?

Vrael: Oh yeah. Apparently Durza wants to fight Rave 1-on-1. I'm betting on Rave.

LinkLord: Rave will come in and out of the story whenever he wants.

Everyone Else: Huh?

Vrael: He's that good, he chooses when to be in the story!

LinkLord: Thankfully, if I know he's coming I can block him from entering. So until next chapter, he stays out. Now for some dares! (looks at list) Oooh, really evil dares from Sesshy Stalker from Hell!

Sesshomaru: Judging by the name, they're for me.

LinkLord: Yep.

Sesshomaru: (groans) Not now, I'm still sore from that fight with Itachi.

Itachi: As they say in your realm, you got PWNED. (vanishes)

LinkLord: (laughing his head off at the fact that Itachi said 'pwned')

Vrael: (slaps LinkLord)

LinkLord: ...I needed that. Anywho, GET OVER IT! First dare. Sesshomaru has to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to Rin!

Sesshomaru: I love that song.

(silence, cricket chirping)

Sesshomaru: I-I mean, I absolutely despise it!

LinkLord: Suuuuuurreee, fuzzy butt.

Sesshomaru: (tries to slap LinkLord, but he grabs Sesshomaru's arm and twists it)

LinkLord: NO F---ING WAY!!!

Sesshomaru: Gah...

**TWINKLE TWINKLE...YOU KNOW THE REST**

Twinkle, twinkle, little star!

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high!

Like a diamond in the sky!

Twinkle, twinkle, little star!

How I wonder who you are?

**END**

Rin: (clapping) Yay!

Audience: Awwww...

Sesshomaru: (sighs) It's over.

(click)

Sesshomaru: (whirls around to see LinkLord had been recording it)

LinkLord: HAHAHAHAHAA! SWEET, SWEET BLACKMAIL!!

Sesshomaru: (enters 'Dramatic Mode') NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (looking at the ceiling while he screams on his knees)

LinkLord: ...who are you looking at?

Sesshomaru: Oh, nobody. You know how dramatic mode affects me.

LinkLord: That I do...anywhosit--

Inuyasha: (slams into the ground) _**WTF?!**_

LinkLord: O.O (suddenly gets what he did and starts laughing)

_What, you didn't get it? Replay._

LinkLord: Anywhosit--

_Still don't get it? Wow, you suck. Replay, with special effects,_

LinkLord: Anywho_**sit**_.

_Get it now? Hahahahaha, yeah, I know that was screwed, but I did it for the sake of comedy. Onwards!_

LinkLord: (stops laughing) In case you were wondering, the italics above are for the subtitles. If you see a seperate stream of words in italics, those are subtitles. Now then, next truth or dare for Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Isn't one blackmail film enough for one chapter?

LinkLord: Nope.

Sesshomaru: Crap. Fine, then.

LinkLord: (snaps his fingers and Sesshomaru is suddenly chained to the floor) Sesshomaru, do you love all that is fluffy, including stuffed animals and carnival costumes?

Sesshomaru: What are the outcomes for this question?

LinkLord: Shut up and choose.

Sesshomaru: NO.

LinkLord: And it is... (looks at the 'Truth' card) WTF?! IT'S TRUE?! Oh well. SESSHOMARU, I SENTENCE YOU TO THE PUNISHMENT OF HUGGING 1,000 TEDDY BEARS!

Sesshomaru: Sweet,

Vrael: That's not much of a punishment, Durza,

LinkLord: You're lucky, Vrael. Normally I'd kill you myself, but I think I'll leave the pleasure of that to Rave. You have 1 chapter to live.

Vrael: (gulps)

**1,000 TEDDY BEAR HUGS LATER...**

LinkLord: There weren't very many dares last chapter...but InuTashioxKaggy-lover saves the day with an amazing dare! And a treat for me worthy of a thousand slaughters!

InuTashioxKaggy-lover: That's right, LinkLord!

LinkLord: Sesshomaru, you are dared to french kiss her for 10 minutes!

Sesshomaru: ---- NO! I'm in enough trouble with Hana as it is!

LinkLord: Oh yes, this will be good.

Sesshomaru: Huh?

InuTashioxKaggy-lover: You'd better run, Sesshy!

_In case you were wondering, InuTashioxKaggy-lover promised that if Sesshomaru refused the dare and LinkLord helped her make him regret it, she would give him plenty of triple-chocolate chip cookies. In other words, RUN, SESSHOMARU, RUN!!!_

Sesshomaru: GWAAAAH! (runs away with LinkLord, scythe in hand, racing after him)

Vrael: Oh boy, Sesshomaru had better run.

LATER

LinkLord: Next dare is for Midna and Eitak, from SpotedLeaf!

SpotedLeaf: Does your brother hate Midna?

LinkLord: Indeed he does.

SpotedLeaf: I can see why you want to get rid of him.

LinkLord: They have to kiss! And also, Midna has to have subtitles.

Midna: Piinta?

_Really?_

LinkLord: Yes, Midna, really.

Eitak: EWWW!! I'm not kissing that THING!

LinkLord: (his eyes flash and he growls threateningly)

Eitak: Uhh, I mean, of COURSE I will! (laughs nervously)

LinkLord: That's what I THOUGHT you said.

(Eitak kissed Midna, then spits fitfully and leaps out of the window to try and commit suicide. Sadly, there was a dragon just outside the window, and although it did beat Eitak up it did not kill her and she was shortly returned to LinkLord's presence)

Midna: Kiet toi nip.

_That girl kisses like a dog._

Eitak: YES, I'M SURE ANY GIRL WOULD DREAM OF KISSING A FEMALE IMP WITH FANGS! (spits again)

Midna: Trei.

_Idiot._

LinkLord: (hugs Midna) Now then, I've got to get ready for Rave's arrival, so see ya next chapter!

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	26. MadChick VS Midna?

**(evil music playing in the background)**

**I own nothing.**

LinkLord: Rave is here!

_Rave: _This is your fanfiction? It is nothing compared to mine.

LinkLord: Yeah, your ever-amazing Naruto story with over fourty chapters, we get it. Stop boasting.

Eitak: THIS is your older brother?

_Rave: _Is there a problem with that?

Eitak: ...no.

LinkLord: Now then. To ensure everyone's safety, me and Rave will fight on the moon.

_Rave:_ I will enjoy this.

(they teleport to the moon, and everyone rushes to the roof to watch. After several seconds, a quarter of the moon explodes with several smaller explosions occuring all over the surface)

Eitak: I'm glad their fight isn't happening here.

Sesshomaru: Go Fish, anyone?

Rin: Me! I wanna fish!

Everyone else: Awwwww!!

**2 HOURS LATER**

(Rave and LinkLord return, both panting)

LinkLord: Phew, that was rough. Okay, now for dares! Ryan Higa Fan sends his dare for Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Hana and Vrael to...okay, do you have a deathwish?! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GIVING THEM ALL MY SWEETS! (points to candy pile, which isn't there anymore. Looks at them and sees them eating his candy) (eye twitches) What...did...you...do...

(5 seconds later)

BOOOOOMM!!!

LinkLord: Aah, that felt good. Next, we've got one from Hana, but since Rave has told me absolutely no dares for him unless he likes them we'll have to skip that one. Btw, Hana hates you, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Does that mean I can divorce her?

LinkLord: Next we have a flurry of dares from DemonLrd.

DemonLrd: Yay! I'm in the story!

LinkLord: Don't push your luck, rookie. First of all, he wants a sword, then he wants nobody to mess with Sango or me--yeah, like THAT'll happen-- and he also wants to be put into the story as much as Hana. Fine. (snaps fingers and all that happens) Now more dares! Several from SpotedLeaf! Sorry, SpotedLeaf, but you'll never know who won so your first dare goes bye-bye! But we can do the second dare. (snaps his fingers and Inuyasha is given 13 loopy potions, then tied to a turntable Have fun. (turns it on and comes back) Next, unfortunately I haven't seen all the episodes so I have no idea who Souten is. But this will be amusing! Miroku has to do ten laps around the track wearing only gym shorts.

Miroku: Will there be girls watching?

LinkLord: I don't think they'd want to.

Miroku: What track, btw?

LinkLord: (grins evilly) Did I say track? I meant city! Get to it! (snaps fingers and Miroku is teleported to the outskirts of the city)

Alternative Angel: Where is the bloodshed?!

LinkLord: Calm down. The fact is all the girls Miroku had fun with are waiting at the end of the first lap, and will kill him when he gets there. And now for the final...you've gotta be kidding me.

SpotedLeaf: Nope.

LinkLord: Do I really have to?

SpotedLeaf: Mm-hmm.

LinkLord: No way!

SpotedLeaf: A dare's a dare.

LinkLord: (growls)

Midna: Est monipaopao.

_This dare is confusing._

SpotedLeaf: Do it or suffer the consequences.

LinkLord: But I don't wanna!

SpotedLeaf: NOW!

LinkLord: Gah, fine. (he kisses SpotedLeaf)

Midna: (blinks)

LinkLord: Happy?! (shoves SpotedLeaf, then hugs Midna)

Midna: Auitru.

_Much better._

SpotedLeaf: (smirks and leans against a wall)

DemonLrd: I'm confused. Why did SpotedLeaf tell Durza to kiss her?

SpotedLeaf; Don't question me.

DemonLrd: (raises an eyebrow)

Vrael: So let me get this straight. Now MadChick has SpotedLeaf AND Midna to be jealous about?

MadChick: Durza, do you love me?

LinkLord: Huh?

MadChick: I said do you love me? More than Midna, I mean.

LinkLord: Well, I--

MadChick: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

LinkLord: Uhh, that reminds me! I need to feed the panther! (runs away)

MadChick: GET BACK HERE DURZA! (chases him)

LinkLord: I MAY LOVE YOU BUT I CAN'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION!!

MadChick: That makes me feel much better but ALL THE SAME!!

LATER

LinkLord: Okay, MadChick finally stopped chasing me after she asked me again at gunpoint, so we can move on. Inuyasha has to make out with Hana for 20 minutes and Sesshomaru has to make out with Kagome for 10 minutes.

Hana: No! I want Sesshomaru to kiss me, then say he's sorry!

LinkLord: Sorry, Hana, a dare's a dare. And InuyashaKagome4Lyfe, there is no way in heck that I will say I don't love Midna anymore. (hugs Midna) SHE'S MINE!!

Midna: Acc trei montii.

_I'm enjoying this._

LinkLord: Phew, that's all the dares for this chapter.

Rave: I'll see you later. (exits the story)

LinkLord: I can't believe he broke the fourth wall! Anyway, review please!

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	27. Short Return

**I IS BACK!!**

**Inuyasha: Took you long anough.**

**You wanna go back in the box?**

**Inuyasha: (wimpers)**

**I thought so. I own nothing!**

* * *

LinkLord: Yes, we're back!

Vrael: Finally.

LinkLord: (eye twitches) I may have to kill you now. (revvs up chainsaw)

Vrael: (anime sweatdrops) Crap...

LATER

LinkLord: Anywho, let's continue! First dare is from...

(silence)

Vrael: Well?

(silence)

Eitak: Any time now.

(silence)

Everyone: WHO'S IT F--KING FROM?!

LinkLord: I can't get the envelope open!!

Everyone else: T.T

LinkLord: Aah! Got it! This one's a dare from Alternative Angel! Koga, Naraku and Sesshomaru must each go out with Vrael for an hour each.

Vrael: NOOO!! (tries to unlock the door) Why do you have so many locks?!

LinkLord: Let's just say that the last time I didn't lock my door I came back to find my room in ruins. Go. (snaps his fingers and they vanish) Hahahaha...

Kikyogirl: Put my dare up!! (takes out an AK-47)

LinkLord: O.O

5 SECONDS LATER

LinkLord: (on his way to Japan) Gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide...

BACK AT...WHEREVER...

Vrael: I hate you all so much.

Eitak: Where'd Durza go?

Verakka: I'm back!

Eitak: WTF?

Verakka: Oh yeah, I went to Japan to change my rights and so now I'm Verakka!

Vrael: ...why?

Verakka: 'Cuz Verakka sounds cooler :D.

Inuyasha: I don't want to know.

Verakka: Ahahahahaaa! Anywayz, next dare! From...Kikyogirl!

Kikyogirl: Finally! (still has the AK-47)

Verakka: ...put the gun down.

Kikyogirl: Hmph. (puts it away)

Verakka. Her dare is for someone to turn Inuyasha into a little kid.

Inuyasha: I refuse!

Verakka: You don't have a choice, Mr. Whiskers.

Inuyasha: What did you just call me?!

Verakka: Well since Sesshomaru is Mr. Fluffikins I made up an even stupider nickname for you!

Inuyasha: Go burn in h--l.

Verakka: After you. (snaps his fingers and Inuyasha is a little kid with no memory of anything)

Inuyasha: H-huh?! I...WAAAAHH! (runs up and hugs Verakka)

Verakka: GAK--Let go of me!! (tries to shake him off)

Inuyasha: I'm scared!

Verakka: Well get over it! (shoves him against Kagome) He's your problem now! (they both vanish) Rotfl.

Verakka: Next dare is from InuyashaKagome4Lyfe...no.

InuyashaKagome4Lyfe: Yes.

Verakka: Not in a million years.

Midna: Piinta?

_Wha's goin' on?_

Verakka: I will not choose between Midna and my candy! Which I don't have anymore... (sees that his candy is once again gone, he turns to everyone else with sparks flying from his eyes) _**WHO TOOK MY CANDY?!**_

Everyone else: Umm...Miroku did it!

Miroku: I did no--GYA! (Verakka grabs him by the neck and throws him out the window)

Verakka: Take that home skillet! Hahaha...

Eitak: Durza, did your mother drop you on your head when you were little?

Verakka: Off of the Grand Canyon, as a matter of fact. O.O

Verakka: Well since I've been gone for so long and I haven't gotten the feel of this story back yet, I'm gonna end the chapter here. All dares that I did not get to this time will be posted in the next chapter. Have fun and whatever...

* * *

**This fanfiction was brought to you by the TorturingtheScreamingInuyasha club. Join real soon!**


	28. Author's Note: A Fond Farewell

**Okay, some of you seem to think that my long break have made my chapters less funny, so I'm thinking about ending the story soon. If it's not funny then it's not exciting for me to write, and it obviously is not exciting for you to read.**

**Also, just because I'm going to end the story does not mean that this is the last fanfiction I'm ever going to write. There is also an Inuyasha fanfiction I've just started called **_**Inuyasha Jeopardy. **_**I'd highly advice you reading it, as I will do my best to make it as funny as this ****was****. After the final chapter will be bloopers, or in other words mess-ups while writing this fic that happen in the story.**

**And it is with that that I bid you a fond farewell.**


End file.
